Confessions of a Broken Heart
by broken-butterfliesx
Summary: "As she sat on one of the benches, she remembered everything that he did to her. How he would pull her into his office and made her touch and look at things when she was younger than 10. How he would call her horrible, demeaning names; and how he threatened to kill her if she told anyone." Callie gets a new teacher at school, but it's someone who hurt her in the past. Strong subj.!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new fanfiction. Now this one was requested by someone and I thought it was an interesting idea; and I've decided to make a story about it. Now, i'm still continuing "Everything has Changed", but I will still be working on this one, also :)**

_**Summary: Callie gets a new math teacher, but it's someone she knows; someone that hurt her in the past. How will she deal with it?**_

**This one does deal with some strong subject matter, and may not be suitable for everyone. This ff will include self-harm, descriptions of abuse, and mentions of rape.**

**See... I told you it dealt with strong subject matter. Anyways, I hope you guys read this & if it's too dark for you, I don't mind. Not one bit :)**

**And remember... if you have any ideas that deal with specifically The Fosters, or want me to do a FF for another show (i have to approve it though), just PM me.**

**Okay... i'll be done talking and let you enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to ABC family. And if I did own it, Brandon/Callie would already be together and Talya would be dead.**

* * *

But he didn't care  
He took the heart of a little girl  
And made it grow up too fast_  
Broken Girl _by Matthew West

"Okay, everyone, because your old math teacher, Mr. Reynolds was fired. We have hired a new teacher. Now he has been board certified and got a high recommendation and I expect you all the show him respect. His name is Mr. Hutchinson." The principal left, and the class waited until a guy showed up, which made Callie feel uncomfortable.

The new teacher came in. He was in his early 40's with a little stubble, and green eyes which Callie would never, ever forget.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Chris Hutchinson. And I'm excited to see all your bright, smiling faces today. I've heard that this was an amazing school, and I'm happy to teach here." The class didn't smile, in fact, they were all disappointed that their old math teacher (who was fun and didn't teach anything) got fired.

Sensing the awkwardness, cleared his throat, and sat down by his desk. "Alright everyone. I'm going to do attendance now." He started calling out names, until he got to a name he said a little slower, "Callie Jacobs?"

Callie slumped down in her chair, and said meekly, "here."

The teacher got a good look at her, and couldn't believe that he was seeing Callie Jacobs. The lovable daughter of Katherine Jacobs. He smiled at her, which made Callie give him an evil glare. She couldn't believe that he was acting all innocent.

Mr. Hutchinson smiled, and decided to teach the class about polynomials. Some took notes, some doodled in their notebook, but Callie was thinking about all the things he did (and said) to her. And how he just smiled at her pain.

Eventually the bell rang and the class got up to walk to their next class when the teacher pulled her back, to talk to her.

"So Callie. I see you are doing well, you know… after everything. How are you doing?" He pulled her into a hug, which made Callie cringe.

"I'm good, Mr. Hutchinson. But, if you excuse me, I need to get to class." Callie excused herself, and ran out of the classroom. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She made it through the rest of her classes and at the end of the day was waiting for Brandon to come take her home.

As she sat on one of the benches, she remembered everything that he did to her. How he would pull her into his office and made her touch and look at things when she was younger than 10. How he would call her horrible, demeaning names; and how he threatened to kill her if she told anyone. She couldn't believe that he didn't get in jail yet.

Brandon touched her shoulder which made her jump and let out a little scream. "Sorry, Callie. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" He asked her, as she helped her up and they walked to his car together, seeing that Mariana and Jesus were following behind them.

Callie looked at Brandon, "Yeah. I'm fine." She lied, as they got in the car.

Brandon looked like he didn't believe her, but let it go, "alright. You just seem jumpy today. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here, right?"

"Yes." Callie gave a small smile, and they made their way home.

Once they were home, Callie excused herself and made her way up into the bathroom where she took off her clothes, until she was clad in only an underwear and bra and looked at her permanent bruises on the inside of her thighs. She cringed as her memories she tried to put behind her came coming back at full speed.

His hands. His eyes. His breath. His feet. His stomach. She just couldn't take all the horrible memories; she just wanted to get rid of them. She put on her clothes and grabbed a razor from the medicine cabinet. She took it apart, until the blades were free, and she rolled up her long sleeve and put the blade on her porcelain skin, making little lines on them.

Once they were bleeding, all his memories went away and she felt… free and innocent. She pressed the Kleenex on them, and pressed really hard. To make sure that they wouldn't bleed again. She then went to the cabinet and got some gauze wrap and wrapped her arm. She put the blades in her pocket, and slowly made her way out of the bathroom. What they didn't know didn't hurt them.

She made her way back downstairs to see Brandon looking intensely at her, like he was studying her. "What?" She said as she took an Oreo, out of the bag, and started to eat it.

"Nothing." He said hesitantly, as he grabbed another Oreo. "So… how were your classes today?"

Callie froze, "Um… they were good. You know, like usual." She said.

Brandon smiled, "that's good. So I heard you got the new math teacher, Mr. Hutchinson?" She froze at that name, "do you like him?"

Callie couldn't say anything, so she grabbed another Oreo and stated, "He's… cool. Didn't get to know him much. Since you know, it was his first day." She grabbed her backpack and went up into her room, to do her homework. Totally ignoring the worried look that Brandon gave her.

She opened up her homework, and did all of it. Pausing at the math. She threw her math book, that he touched, and just punched the wall.

She realized she shouldn't have done that because of the loud noise it made.

Luckily, no one came up to confront her about it.

She picked up her homework and did the math homework, with tears in her eyes.

She laid down on her bed, and fell asleep…

… Until Jude came to wake her up, "Callie? We're having dinner! It's pizza! Hurry up!" Jude said, excitedly.

Callie got up and ruffled his hair, "alright, bud. Let's go." They made their way downstairs, and Brandon was giving her a concerned look towards her. She shrugged it off.

They made conversation, and ate pizza; and Callie forgot about all of the memories that haunted her. It felt good to feel safe, she thought, as she ate her second piece of pizza.

Soon enough, it was bedtime, and everyone fell asleep. Brandon went into Callie's room before she fell asleep.

"What?" Callie asked, as she was in her pajamas, about to go to bed.

Brandon sat down, "I heard you punch the wall. What was that about?" Brandon asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

Callie turned her head down and Brandon put his hand under her chin and made him look at her. "Callie, whatever it is. You can tell me." He said sincerely, and Callie had tears in her eyes. Nobody has ever looked at her with such… kindness and he had; and it made her emotional. Stupid hormones, she thought. As she tried to wipe her eyes.

Callie spoke again, "Brandon, I don't want to tell you. _Please _don't make me tell you." Callie begged him.

Brandon finally relented, knowing that Callie wouldn't give in to him if he pushed. So he hugged her and left the room.

Callie laid down, and slightly put her fingers over her wrists, knowing that there were marks there that may never go away.

And maybe she didn't want them too. Maybe she wanted somebody to see how much she's hurting.

The last thing she thought of as she slept was his eyes, and his cold, menacing voice; haunting her in her sleep.

* * *

**I changed Callie's last name :) Thanks to everyone who mentioned it. I started this story at like midnight... so I was very tired.**

**So... how did everybody like it? Too graphic? Not enough plot? You loved it? I really want to hear your thoughts! And even though it's a strong subject matter; sadly, rape, self-harm, abuse, and everything else is really big in this society and it kills me to hear about these stories. I'm a survivor of self-harm, and i've known people who have been abused (emotionally, phsycially, mentally, etc..). And I hope I did a good job at portraying the confusion Callie would be going through.**

**And also I didn't know her last name, so I just made one up ;)**

**So... I hope you liked it.**

**(and here are hotlines to call, if anybody needs them.)**

**Rape and Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
Suicide Hotline: 1-800-784-8433**

**Lauren :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was shocked at the amount of reviews, follows, and favorites I got... thank you all so much :) And also, alot of you pointed out that Callie's last name was Jacob and I fixed it. I made the first chapter at like midnight... so thank you for pointing that out. **

**Okay... the next chapter.**

* * *

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
_Stand In The Rain_ by Superchick

It was the next day of school and as Callie got up, she wasn't excited to go to her math class. She wondered if she could fake being sick but the more she thought about it the more she realized it wasn't the best idea.

She groaned and put on some ripped up jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She made her way downstairs and ate breakfast with her foster family.

They were making conversation, but Callie wasn't too interested in it this time. Her mind was too busy with the images in her head and the worry of going to math class. She was thinking about telling Stef since she is a cop, but she has no proof. And they would believe the teacher over some foster girl who's been in Juvie. So in reality she was screwed.

As they made their way to school, the whole family noticed something was off with Callie and Lena pulled her aside, "Callie? Are you alright?"

Callie plastered on a fake smile, "Yes. You know just tired."

Lena kissed her cheek, "I understand. Now go have fun!" She gently pushed her out the door and Callie gave a small, real smile.

When Callie went to class, she was tapping her foot, nervous for when she went to math. She didn't want to see his face again. But, she had too. And she wondered why she just couldn't admit the stuff he did to her mom. She thought about it for a minute and realized it was because she was weak. And she didn't want to admit to being weak. To anyone. Not even Brandon.

People tried to make conversation with her, and she did, but she was just out of it today. The bell rang and the next class she had was math. She was about the last person in and sat all the way in the back, farthest away from him. He called attendance again and he caressed the name, on the sheet, Callie Jacob. He couldn't believe that after all this time he would get to see her again.

He looked intensely at Callie and then started lecturing about some random math things. He knew the class wasn't paying attention, especially Callie, but he decided to let it pass knowing that kids wouldn't listen to him no matter how hard he tried.

When he was writing an equation on the board, he decided to get someone to come up here and do it. He spoke out loud, "Callie? Would you like to do this problem on the board?"

Callie shook her head, but he said again, "Come on. I know you can do it. It's not that hard." Callie didn't want to but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want to get in trouble and make her foster parents mad at her, so she went up there and did the equation.

He was in close proximity to her and her hand was shaking as she was holding the marker. But, eventually, she finished it and sat down.

Callie saw the teacher eye her figure as she was sitting down. She wanted to punch him, but knew that she couldn't do that.

Once the bell rang, Callie was the first one out of the class but the teacher called her over, and Callie just ignored him and just left him. She knew he was going report her, but she didn't care. Not one bit. She never wanted to see his face again. Ever.

She continued onto her other classes and at the end of the day she was shocked when she didn't get called out for ditching her teacher. In a way she was grateful, but also paranoid. He ignored her, but that only means he was planning something big and she didn't want to know what it was. She just hoped it wouldn't get her in trouble.

She went home with her siblings and she smiled, this time for real. Once they got home, Jude hugged her. She hugged him back. "What was that for, buddy?" She asked as she ruffled his hair.

Jude just smiled, "You seem down. Not like yourself. And I just wanted to let you know that it will all be okay." Callie hugged her brother once more and squeezed him. She loved her brother more than she loved herself.

"Okay, bud. Now, don't you have homework to do or something?" Jude nodded and went upstairs to do his homework.

"Jesus, can you help me with my homework?" Jude asked him as they went up the stairs.

Jesus smiled at him, and said, "Of course! Let's go work!" Callie smiled, happy knowing that he was safe and protected.

That left her and Brandon alone. "Hey, Callie, you want me to teach you more of the guitar?" Brandon asked, making conversation knowing that she needed something to distract her from whatever was plaguing her mind.

Callie smiled, "Sure."

Brandon took her hand and they went upstairs and sat on his bed, "Alright." Callie grabbed the guitar and started playing it with Brandon giving her little cues now and then.

Brandon smiled as he watched Callie play guitar. She truly was amazing at it, he thought. Callie smiled back at him, and soon they started talking and laughing about random things.

"Really?" Callie said in disbelief, "You honestly stole your mom's credit card, out of her wallet, to get some ice cream? Wow. And what did Stef do?"

Brandon laughed also, "umm… she punished me by not taking me to Chuck E' Cheese." Callie chuckled at a little Brandon stealing something.

"So… good, little Brandon actually stole something. Wow. The world must be ending." She joked, and Brandon gently pushed her.

"Wow, Callie. Alright? I told you an embarrassing story? Do you have one?" He asked while putting a hand on her thigh which caused Callie to froze and jump.

Brandon automatically took his hand off her thigh, and wondered why she jumped. Callie, in a second, put on her mask, and acted like nothing was wrong. He knew something was up, but he didn't know what it was.

Callie, to distract Brandon, decided to tell him a story, "I actually stole something, too. I was at a grocery store with my mom, and I wanted a toy – a brush for a My Little Pony.-"

"What? You played with My Little Ponies? Geez, the world must have come to an end."

"Anyways… I put it in my coat pocket, and once we were out of the grocery store, I took it out of my pocket and my mom saw. She asked me where I got it and I replied that someone gave it to me. But she didn't believe it, and made me face the manager."

Brandon sniggered, "What happened next?"

"The manager said that it was okay, and he gave me a caramel for being honest to him. My mom on the other hand, stole the caramel saying that I was grounded for a week."

Brandon smiled; he loved hearing stories about a younger Callie when she was young and carefree. He wished that she could have stayed that care free instead of growing up so fast.

Brandon had this question in his head ever since he met Callie, and he really wanted to know, so he asked it, "Callie? Can I ask you a question?"

Callie looked at him in disbelief, "What am I… a teacher? Of course you can."

"Okay. How many foster homes have you been in? Including this one?"

Callie thought about it for a minute, and answered honestly, "I don't know, to be honest. But there has been a lot of them."

Brandon agreed with her, and then asked her another one, "Why did you jump when I touched you?" He asked, worried.

Callie took a deep breath, "Well… you know about the abuse from my foster dad?" He nodded his head, "Well sometimes it just brings back memories. That's all." Callie wasn't exactly telling a lie. But it was more than just about her foster dad.

"Oh… okay. Anyways, how was school? I heard you got a new math teacher? Do you like him?"

"Hmm… not really. He's just really boring." Callie said, hoping that Brandon would believe it.

"Well alright. Anyways both of us have homework to do, so I'll let you get too it. It was nice playing the piano with you, Callie."

"Thanks! It was nice, also, Brandon." Callie went into her bedroom, and did her homework.

When it was dinner time, she went to eat some dinner and made small talk with the family, and this time she was more in to it.

"So, Callie. How are your classes going?"

Callie finished eating her French fry, "They're going good. I mean I'm understanding everything."

They smiled, "Well that's great, honey."

Callie smiled back, finally feeling home.

Only if that feeling would have lasted…

* * *

**So... I hope you liked the chapter. And I promise you all that there will be a lot of family bonding (more in the later chapters), and that there will be a better plot too. This one was kind of a filler chapter. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it all the same!**

**Until Later,**

**Lauren.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. So I haven't updated in a while and I am so, so sorry about that. It's just that this week (and last week) i've been really busy with friends, family, etc... and I couldn't find the time to create another chapter. So now it's about 3 in the morning, and I am publishing this. I really hope that this chapter makes up for the torture I put you through (lol :p). This is the longest chapter yet, and I have got to say... this could be the turning point in the story.**

**Anyways, i'll let you enjoy chapter 3 of _Confessions of a Broken Heart_. **

**(and if there are any grammer errors, I apologize. I'm kind of tired.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Fosters_. All rights belong to ABC family and Jennifer Lopez. I only own the plot.**

* * *

It was the next day, and Callie dreaded going to school. She thought this many times before but she didn't want to see her math teacher. She hated him with all her heart. He stole her innocence, her happiness. After everything, she was never the same joyous little girl.

All her classes went pretty well. Nobody really talked to her, but nobody made fun of her either; so she considered that good. She had lots of homework assigned, and for English, she had to write a report of her biggest nightmare. She thought about making one up, because she didn't want her English teacher to know anything about her past (although she's pretty sure he knows some of it because of her transcripts).

She got to math class and took a seat all the way in the back. She waved to some people who waved to her and then Mr. Hutchinson came and put up a paper on a screen and she saw that it had desks which her shaped like the classroom.

He came up, and said, "Everyone. We have a seating chart. Please find your seats. If you want to move, for any reason, just tell me; and maybe we can work something out. But you have to have a valid reason." Callie looked at the screen and looked scared.

She got to desk right in front of the teacher's desk.

She silently sat down in her seat and automatically started drawing some random things that came into her mind. Doodles mainly. She didn't pay him any attention or make eye contact with him. Even while he was sitting down by his desk, watching them to make sure that they were doing the homework he had given them when his lecture ended early.

He looked at Callie, "Callie?"

Callie didn't respond to his voice. She wanted to ignore him. To show him that she's not the same little, people-pleasing girl anymore that he can take advantage of.

He called for her again, "Callie Jacobs?"

Callie still didn't look at him. Until he finally said, his voice a little louder, "Callie?"

At that voice, she sat up and snapped at him, "What!" The whole class was looking at her as if she was crazy. She didn't care, they probably thought she was a psychopath anyways.

The teacher looked offended, and said to her, in a strict voice, "I want to see you after class miss. Jacobs."

Callie put her head down on her desk and wanted to scream, to shout, and to punch something. But she couldn't do that without causing even more trouble.

The class rang, and like the first day he came here, she stayed back. Once all the students were out he closed the classroom door, and looked hungrily at her.

He stood up and gave her a big hug, to which she cringed. He noticed that. "What did you do that for, Cals? You know me, I worked with your mom."

She recoiled away from him. "Really? So you're going to act as if you never even hurt me?" She said with pure venom in her voice.

He feigned innocence and put his hand up in a 'surrender' position, and said in a fake hurt voice, "What do you mean 'hurt you'? I never even put a hand to you." He said calmly, but she could see in his eyes that they had a malicious glint to them.

Callie barked at him, again, "Really?" She said, almost sadly, "You're going to act as if you didn't steal my innocence; as if you didn't threaten to kill me; as if you didn't make me have nightmares every night. You are going to act as if you didn't do any of that stuff?" At the end of this sentence she had some unshed tears in her eyes.

She wiped them off very quickly, so he wouldn't see.

But, knowing him, he did.

He came up next to her and put a hand on the top of her thigh, she flinched, and tried to get away. He stayed calm and let her react.

He sat on top of a desk and looked at Callie, "Callie. I don't know what you're talking about. I've been through a tuff time and I'm not the same person anymore. I don't know what I did to you, or this 'innocence' you're talking about. But whatever I did; I'm sorry." His voice was calm, almost sad, but his eyes gave it all away.

She opened the door, and turned towards him, "I have to go. I have next class. It starts in like 15 seconds-"The bell rang and Callie rushed out the door, but before she left she gave him the middle finger and smiled.

Callie, was of course, late to her next class. But, at the moment, she didn't care. She was glad that she could get away from her rapist.

The rest of her classes were boring, and she couldn't wait to go home. Once the school bell rang she met up with the rest of her family and they walked home today.

Once they got in, both of the moms were there, and Jesus mumbled, "Uh-oh. Someone's in trouble."

They all stared and Stef said, "Everyone go upstairs into your room. Callie." She turned towards them, knowing what they were going to say,

And she was right. They said, "Stay."

The rest of her foster family gave her a mix of sympathetic but curious looks and Stef shooed them up the stairs, but shouted, "NO LISTENING!"

She sat down on one of the chairs, and looked at them, "What happened?"

They looked at each other and then looked at her. Stef spoke first, "We got a call from your math teacher today- a Mr. Hutchinson- and he said that he made you stay a little bit after class to talk to you about your grade, but you didn't listen to him and you flipped him off. Is that true?"

Callie really wanted to lie to them. She really did. But she couldn't. Not when Stef and Lena looked at her like that.

She looked down at the table and played with her hands, "Yeah."

Lena sighed, "Why, Callie?" That is all she wanted to know. And something in her voice made her want to tell the truth.

But she couldn't. They wouldn't believe her.

And if she did; he would hurt her family.

And she didn't want that.

She shrugged her shoulders, and went for the most flippant answer she could think of, "Because he kept me after class and he wouldn't give me a pass. I was late to my next class so yeah- I was kind of mad. And yes I did flip him off, but he deserved it."

Stef cut in, "For not giving you a pass to your next class? That was rude of him but you didn't have to flip him off. What has he done to you?"

At that sentence she got off the chair and shrieked, "So many things, Stef. He has done so many things." And ran up into her room, to cry.

Mariana –to her luck- was not in her room, and she was glad. She locked the door and just sat on her bed sobbing.

She just gave herself away with that one sentence.

She knew that Stef and Lena would come into her room, any day now, and ask her what the meltdown was about; but she had to make up a lie, something that sounded convincing.

Because she couldn't tell them the truth.

She didn't want them getting hurt.

Although, in the back of her mind, she did think that Stef would protect herself.

But she loved them too much to get them involved.

She went into her drawer and looked for the shiny piece of metal. She didn't want to hurt herself again; but she couldn't help it. She needed a way to get rid of the memories, the feelings, she was feeling. And cutting was the only thing that worked for her.

She debated if she should cut –with everyone in the house- but she didn't care. She needed to cut.

She kindly made her way into the bathroom, and locked the door. If someone asked her she could fake diarrhea.

She sat on the toilet lid and rolled up her sleeve to reveal some scars on her arms. They were light, and new. But they started to heal.

She ran her arm on them then proceeded to put the blade onto her skin. She pressed the metal object into her skin until she pierced it, letting a little drop of blood run out.

She glided it smoothly across her porcelain skin, and watched as the blood ran down her arm.

When she made that first cut she forgot about the disappointment lingering in their eyes. She forgot about how he pinned her down to the bed and made her do things that she didn't want to do.

She took the blade off and went onto a new spot, one that wasn't covered in scars. She did the same thing, and relished in the pain.

She knew that if anyone saw her do this they would think she was "emo" and send her off to a mental hospital right away. Or they would think that she is an "attention seeking freak" and make fun of her.

She knew that she wasn't doing it for those reasons. But nobody would understand.

She made a couple of more lines, going in all different directions. Some were diagonal, some were horizontal, and some were vertical. And she didn't care.

She pressed the blade onto her skin one more time because she looked at a burn mark on her arm. The one that her foster dad gave her.

She made another line onto her arm until she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She paused and quickly rinsed the razor off. She then grabbed a Kleenex and rapidly tried to stop the bleeding. She sat on the toilet and shook her leg as if thinking that it would make her stop bleeding faster.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Lena. "Callie? Are you in there? Are you okay?" She asked in a motherly voice.

Callie took a deep breath and then said, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just had some bad lunch it's not going well with my stomach."

"Well, alright." Something in her voice made her tell that she didn't fully believe her, "Just when you're done, we need to talk to you."

Callie wiped away a tear, "Alright." She pressed the Kleenex onto her skin. After a couple more minutes she took the tissue off and saw that her cuts weren't bleeding anymore. Once she realized it wasn't bleeding anymore she got up and flushed all the evidence down the toilet.

She then washed her hands. She splashed some water on her face; preparing to the interrogation she was about to go into.

She stepped out of the bathroom and went straight into the kitchen. Lena and Stef were both waiting for her. She sat back down on the bar stool, and they immediately asked her,

"Callie? When you said that this teacher did "so many things to you", what did you mean? What did he do to you?" Lena asked her, taking her hands and caressing them.

Callie shook her head, and Lena pleaded again, "Please Callie. What did he do to you? Did you have a past with him?"

Callie answered that question, "Yeah. He worked with my mom- you know- before she died." They nodded obviously wanting her to go on more but she didn't want to.

And she didn't. So she thought about it for a moment and then said, "You know when he was working with my mom he called me names and stuff- pretty harmless." She knew that they could tell she was lying.

They looked unconvinced, but they didn't push her anymore. Whether it was because of the bags under her eyes or the big bulging backpack or for genuinely believing her. She didn't care. She was just happy that she didn't have to say anything anymore.

They sighed, "Alright, Callie. We won't punish you but as your teachers punishment he said that you have to serve a 30-minute detention with him-"

Callie cringed at that, which didn't go unnoticed between the moms.

Stef continued on, "But Callie? Do you feel uncomfortable with him?"

Callie paused. She didn't exactly know how to answer that question.

If she said "no" then her family wouldn't get that suspicious of their 'relationship', and they wouldn't get hurt. But on other terms he could terrorize her again. And she didn't want that.

But on the contrary, if she said "yes" she wouldn't have to serve the detention and not get terrorized but it could make things worse for all of them, and Stef would look into him and keep bugging her with endless questions.

After a couple of minutes she finally had the answer to her question.

This answer could literally change her life.

* * *

**So... how did you guys like it? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you not care for it? Please let me know. I love hearing your reviews (good or bad).**

**And also I don't know if Callie should say "yes" or "no" to the question... so if you really want to you can give your opinion (wink, wink) ;) I might have an idea, but I also want to make you guys to be happy with the story (i'm a people-pleaser person). So... let me know your reviews, etc...**

**And also to all my American readers I hope you had a great 4th of July! I visited my sister and made pizza (but almost burned down the house!). And we watched some nice fireworks. And to all my non-American readers... well, I hope you had a great day, also. And if you see any mistakes in the plot or grammar, etc... please let me know & i'll fix it. **

**I'm like really tired right now, and if you're reading all this well... sorry for my rambling.**

**But anyways to all my followers/reviews/favorites/etc... thank you so much! It means the world to me.**

**And remember if you have any ideas for any FF on _The Fosters_, let me know and i'll see if I can make a story of it :)**

**Okay, i'm done typing now... hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lauren.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry it took forever; it's just that I had trouble figuring out what the answer to Callie's question was. I changed this chapter like 15 times, but after the 16th, I finally liked it.**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

She paused, waiting till the last minute to answer. "Yeah. I feel uncomfortable around him." Callie didn't look at them; she didn't want to see their faces and endless questions. She hated to confess it, but it felt good. To get that off her chest. Maybe they wouldn't ask her any questions; and maybe they would leave it at that.

As predicted: they didn't.

She stared at them, and then Lena came towards her and titled her chin up to look at her. She said in a soft voice, "Callie? What else has he done to make you feel uncomfortable?" She asked, and Callie debated telling her the truth. But she couldn't protect herself.

Callie gave her the answer that she gave them last time, "He called me names and stuff." It technically wasn't a full lie. He did call her names and do stuff to her. But Lena didn't need to know that.

Lena nodded her head, obviously not fully believing her. Stef came up and joined her wife. "Okay, Callie. I'll make sure that you don't serve detention with him." Lena reminded her and kissed her wife before going in the living room to grab her phone. Most likely making a phone call to the school.

Soon it was only Stef and Callie. They were both at a loss of words; it was dead silence. Until Stef decided to speak up, "Callie? Whatever he did to you. You can tell me, you know. I will never judge you. Remember that." She retold her before kissing her forehead.

"Alright, Callie. Do your homework." Callie nodded her head and quickly ran up the stairs.

When she got in, Mariana was in her room. She avoided her wavering gaze and looked down at her homework.

Mariana looked at her suspiciously, "Callie? What did you get in trouble about?" She closed the book she was reading and sat on her bed.

Callie didn't respond to her, just continuing to doing her homework. She didn't want to tell anyone anything else.

Mariana pushed her again, "Callie, spill."

Callie decided to tell her something that should satisfy her, "I got in trouble at school for flipping a teacher off." She left it at that, and Mariana seemed convinced.

"Well, I've done plenty of worse. Anyways that's a stupid thing for the moms to talk about. Did you get in trouble with them?"

Callie stared at Mariana and left to find some peace. She liked Mariana, and liked her as a roommate; sometimes, though, she was just… persistent and annoying. And she didn't feel like talking to anyone about what just happened, her especially.

Next thing she knew she was in Brandon's room. He was playing the guitar effortlessly as if he has been playing it since he was born. She leaned against his door with her arms crossed in front of her. She had a slight smile on her face. Out of all her foster siblings, Brandon was by far the one she was closest to. She didn't know why, honestly. After Liam, she made a vow not to get close to any of her foster siblings, for fear of leaving. But Brandon…. He broke through her walls she tried so, so hard to put up. He listened to her, cared for her, and not once pitied her for her past. And, around him, she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time- safe.

All her foster homes have either abused her, blamed her, or took her back to the foster system. This family -apart from Liam's family- she felt secured here. Something, she never really experienced for such a long time.

"Hey Callie." Brandon shook her out of her thinking, and put his guitar down; looking straight at her. "What's up?"

She came into his room and sat down on his bed, "Nothing much. Just needed a break from Mariana's questioning." She left it at that.

"Yeah. I love her, but sometimes she can get annoying." He admitted to her and Callie nodded, agreeing with him.

"What did you do to get in trouble with the moms about?" He asked her, cautiously. He didn't want to scare her off.

Callie shrugged, pulling down her long sleeves, "I flipped a teacher off in school." She admitted, not looking at Brandon's eyes.

But Brandon knew that there was more to the story than she was saying. But he knew that she didn't want to tell him. So he wouldn't push her.

"Wow, really? Which teacher was it?" He questioned, patting her closed hands.

"Mr. Hutchinson." Just saying the name made her want to throw up.

Brandon could see the way her face cringed and he wondered what happened to make that face. All he knew was that it wasn't something good. And he didn't really know if he wanted to find out what it was.

"Well. That's stupid to tell the moms about." Brandon chuckled and Callie gave a small smile.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." She gives a dry laugh, and he can hear the hatred in her voice, and he really wonders why that is.

"So… are you in trouble with the teacher or the moms?" He asked curiously.

"No, actually. And I did get in trouble with the teacher but I'm not going have to serve a detention or anything." Callie said to him with a really happy voice.

"Wow. You got off lucky." Brandon told her and Callie nodded, agreeing with him.

Callie checked the time and realized that it was late and she had to do her homework. "Anyways. I have to finish my homework." Callie said and left his bedroom.

Callie had to get out of there, and she didn't know why. It's just that when Brandon said that comment, she wanted to yell at him. She didn't get out lucky… but maybe she did. She didn't know, she was just confused.

She went into her bedroom and tried to focus on her homework; and while she got it done, she knew that at least some of the answers were wrong.

The rest of her day continued like normal. She laughed with her family, bickered with them, and they had Callie's favorite dinner; and Brandon gave her a private music lesson.

At the end of the day, she went to bed happy. Her and her family were on good terms, she didn't have to serve detention with _him _(she didn't want to say his name), and she finished her English homework which she had trouble on.

The next morning she got up and got dressed in some dark-colored skinny jeans, a high-low top with a jean jacket, and converse. She went to school with her family and said goodbye to them as she made her way to her first class.

As usual, her classes were boring, and all she did was half listen, doodle, and took some vague notes. She was still worried about what Mr. Hutchinson would say about her not serving detention with him.

The bell rang and she took her seat in math. When he walked in he looked sternly at Callie but didn't say anything. TO which she was grateful. Maybe she would get off the hook, she thought, as she continued on with the lesson.

Unfortunately, she wasn't. The teacher made her stay late, again, after class. She walked right next to his desk, not looking at him. He got up, closed the door, and turned to look at her.

She backed up into the window in the wall. She put her hands in front of her, as a defense mechanism. He went up to her and got into her face; his eyes blazing with anger.

He spoke, "Callie. What did you tell your mom's?" He asked her, angrily. Spitting on her face.

Callie feigned innocence, "Nothing. I told them nothing."

He slapped her face, but Callie didn't get fazed by it. "Then why aren't you serving detention with me?"

She recoiled, "Because my parents don't like you." She said, with closed eyes, hoping he'll believe it.

As usual, he doesn't. He slaps her again and this time there is a red print mark on her cheek, she rubs it. "No! I think you told them about what I did!"

"NO! NO! I DID NOT!" She screamed at him, hoping that someone would open the door and see what he is doing to her.

"YES YOU DID!" He looked at the time, and didn't want people to be suspicious of Callie not being in the class. So he left her, and opened the door.

While she was leaving, he grabbed her arm, and said in a deadly whisper, "You're staying after school. Make up a lie to your parents. If I don't see you after 3, I'll tell the cops that you threatened to kill me and punched me."

He gave an evil chuckle, "And who do you think they would believe? The foster kid who was in juvie or the outstanding teacher who won a bunch of awards." Callie nodded, and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

She was late to her class, again, and this time if she was late one more time, they would call her parents. She didn't want that. But she didn't tell the teacher why she was so late. She didn't want him to know.

The school day was over, and Brandon and his siblings went to meet her at their usual meeting place. She tapped her knee, and when all of them were leaving. She didn't.

Brandon called over his shoulder, "Callie, aren't you coming?"

She had to make up a quick lie, "No. Wyatt invited me over for some coffee. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry."

Brandon looked a little wary, but didn't question it. "Alright. I'll tell the moms."

"Thanks!" She called back and pretend to make her way towards Wyatt and checked behind her. Once she saw them leave the school property, she went into the school building and into Mr. Hutchinson's room.

She opened the door and he said, with an evil smile, "Hello, Callie. Let's continue to where we last left off, when we were rudely interrupted when you were 8."

Callie froze. She knew what was going to happen.

And she knew that it was going to destroy her.

* * *

**So... thoughts/ideas/comments? Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter isn't as great as the other ones, and I know it's kind of short, but I think this was a good stopping point. Anyhow, i'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Until later,**

**Lauren.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! Lauren here and i'm back with a new chapter. This is one of my longest chapters and I'm really excited about how this one turned out. And I hope you guys like where i'm taking this story. I have some more ideas, but this is also a main chapter that you have to read. It's important.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait, but i've been really busy and I finally found some time to write it. But, also, this took forever...I couldn't decide what I wanted to do, so I listened to some songs for inspiration.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or rights to the TV shows or songs or characters. **_

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I adore each and everyone of you!**

**Also this chapter does deal with some strong subject matter, so please read cautiously.**

**Lauren.**

* * *

No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me  
_Cry With You_ by Hunter Hayes

Callie tried to back away from him, but he was too fast and went over her and locked the door. He gently pulled her away from it, even though she tried to fight it. She opened up her mouth to scream, but he covered her mouth with his large hand and whispered inhumanly in her ear, "If you scream, or even say one word, I will hurt the only person you love- your brother, Jude." And with Jude's name, Callie nodded. She couldn't let her brother get hurt. She would not allow it.

He released her and then sat her down on one of the desks, and then peeked out the window of the door and checked the hallway, to make sure no one saw. Once he was sure, he turned back towards Callie and he sat right next to her, and gently ran his hands up and down her thighs. "I wondered how much you've changed. You've obviously gone through puberty." He said as if it was a casual conversation between two people.

He ran his fingers up her thigh and then traced her body, with his finger, all the way up to her chest area where he gently outlined her breasts with his hand. Callie closed her eyes, and tried to think of happy memories-any memories so she wouldn't have to feel his hands or hear his voice. He then pulled her up from the chair and slammed her onto the carpet floor behind his desk. Because his desk was facing the door, if anyone looked in, they wouldn't see them. To which he was grateful.

Callie winced when her head slammed into the floor. She felt something wet in her hair and she hoped that it wasn't blood, that it was just water from the vase that he hit. But she knew, in her heart that it wasn't. Her eyes were tuning watery and everything she saw was blurry. She blinked a couple of times and tears were streaming down her face.

He gently wiped her tears, but she flinched away from him as he did that. She didn't want him acting so caring, when in reality, he was as cruel as Satan. He actually looked hurt for a second, but she knew that it was fake; he had no conscience. She _knew_ that. He smiled as he started taking off her shirt, leaving her in only a pink bra. Her hands were pinned down with one of his arms, so she was weak. He started feeling her and then worked his way down towards her pants and unbuttoned them. He then did the same thing to his and Callie closed her eyes as he leaned towards her and landed on top of her, smiling.

Callie couldn't tell you how many minutes passed, but after a while, he stopped and buttoned up his jeans. Callie was too stunned to move or say anything; she couldn't believe that she let him do that to her. Again.

He got up and then kissed her forehead before letting Callie get dressed. She got back into her clothes, and then made her way towards the door. He stopped her with a hand on her arm. "If you tell anyone about this, I will hurt Jude, or maybe that lover boy of yours-Brandon."

She turned sharply on him, "We are not a 'thing'. He doesn't even like me." Callie said, but even she knew that it was a lie. He just gave a small smile and opened the door for Callie. She quickly ran away and bumped into somebody.

And just to her luck, that somebody was Brandon.

He looked down at her worryingly. He peeked through the door and saw the teacher buttoning his shirt, and then saw Callie who had tear streaked eyes, a wrinkled shirt, and a blank look in her eyes. His mom was a cop, he saw many of these cases each day. He knew what happened, and he felt sick.

He quickly hugged Callie and rushed her out of the school and dragged her into the car. She didn't say one word to him and just stared blankly out at nothing. He waved his hands in front of her face to get her attention but that didn't work. He tried to talk to her but she didn't respond; she was too in shock. Brandon shrugged his shoulders and then drove. He drove home and then snuck Callie inside. He called to his family, and he was so thankful that none of them were home.

He saw a note saying that they were going to a doctor's appointment for the twins and he knew that it would take them at least an hour. Or so he hoped.

He tried to get Callie up the stairs, but she cried because her legs were sore; she could barely move them. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs bridal style. He set her down on the toilet and wet a washcloth. He put some warm water on it and then washed all the tears and grime off her face. His heart broke at the sight of Callie; he never wanted her to go through any of this. Once her face was cleaned up, he went into her room and gave her some sweatpants and his t-shirt that was one size too big for her.

He set the clothes out on the counter for her, and gently said, "Get dressed. I'm right outside if you need me." He didn't pressure her or say anything; he just wanted to let her know that he cares for her. He closed the door but stayed outside of it, just in case Callie called him.

Callie just eyed the clothes and then got up to look in the mirror. In the mirror she saw how broken and bruised she was. Her legs –especially her thighs- hurt like hell, she has bruises on her arms from where he grabbed her, she felt her head and saw that there was dried blood. Knowing that she couldn't let Stef and Lena see, she turned on the shower and washed herself. She washed herself in every single place 3 times; she _had_ to get him off her.

Once she was done and made sure that she felt clean (well as clean as she could be), she got out and dried herself; and then had a chance to look fully in the mirror. Her thighs were bruised black and blue; on her bicep there was a bruise shaped as a finger print and there was a huge bump on her head. She felt it and then started silently crying. Soon though, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, her back resting on the bathtub. Her head was between her legs and she silently cried. She cried for herself, for Brandon, for Jude, for Liam, for everyone and every mistake she made.

Brandon was outside and he heard Callie getting in the shower. He expected that and rested his head against the wall of the bathroom; he couldn't believe that Callie of all people was taken advantage of by an adult. By a _teacher_. Someone who was supposed to encourage and help students, not hurt them. His stomach felt sick at the thought of someone hurting _his_ Callie. Yes, his Callie. He couldn't stand to see her hurt; he knew that her home life after her mother died couldn't have been great, but he assumed that she was at least safe in most of them (except the latest one), and he was so sad that he was wrong. From the look on Callie's face, he knew that this was more than just a one-time thing. He wondered what kind of sick man would do that to a teenager.

It was about 25 minutes and Callie still hasn't come out; he didn't know if he should knock on the door or just wait. In the end, he decided that he would just wait. He knew Callie wouldn't want anyone to see her in such a vulnerable position and he didn't want to bring any more stress on her. He listened and heard some wrinkling of clothes and figured that she was getting dressed.

Callie took a deep breath and covered her arms in her chest, to hide the scars. Brandon's t-shirt was big, but it was short sleeved and only covered so much. She quickly went out the door and when she saw that no one was there; she released her arms and then ran into… Brandon. He apparently was getting something from his room when Callie ran into him.

She hastily tried to cover her arms, but Brandon saw something on them and then gently grabbed them. She looked down while Brandon was observing her arms; he saw scratches, some new and some old, all in a little line in all different sizes. He saw some scarring also. "Callie," He asked in his most gentle voice possible, "What are these scratches from?" He saw Callie freeze, but then put on a façade.

Callie took a deep breath and instantly replied, "Oh… umm… when I was at the old foster house, they had a cat and it kept scratching me no matter how many times I told it to stop. And then the new ones were from… were from… um… when Jude and I were playing, when you guys were gone, a vase broke and it the glass scratched me." She knew that the excuse sounded weak but she needed something, anything, to keep him from finding out the truth.

Brandon looked into Callie's eyes and knew that she was lying. It wasn't hard. She was looking down, not meeting his eyes, and she stuttered through most of it. He knew where the scars were from, he remember leaning about it in health class a long time ago. He never knew that Callie would resort to it, but he could understand why. "Callie? What are these scars really from?" He pushed her, but not too much because he didn't want her to get all defensive.

Callie looked up and looked into his eyes; she wanted to tell somebody, but she was scared that he wouldn't understand or he would judge her or tell the mom's and she didn't want that to happen. But if anyone would ever help her through it, it was Brandon. He was always there for her, no matter what, and she knew he would never judge or look at her any differently. He was her strong tower and he knew that he would try his best to help her get over whatever was plaguing her mind. And that he would always be there for her.

She took a deep breath, "Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell the moms." Callie pressed him, making sure that he got the message.

Brandon knew what Callie was going to say but he didn't know if he could keep the promise. If Callie was really hurting herself, he couldn't help her. Even though he wanted to, he doesn't have to tools to get her through it. "I can't make that promise, Callie. And it's not fair. You need help, Callie." He hated to admit that to her but he had to say it. She had to get it through her mind.

Callie looked hurt but still held up a strong mask, she pulled her arm back, "No, Brandon. Lena and Stef can't know. They will send me away or give me help. I DON'T NEED HELP!" Honestly, in her mind, she knew she needed help but she didn't want to admit that to herself. She didn't want to seem weak or vulnerable; 2 things she _loathed_ being.

Brandon grabbed her arm and ran his fingers through them, feeling each and every one. Callie shivered, feeling overwhelmed by what Brandon was doing. "Brandon, why are you looking at them? They're hideous." She said, hoping to change the subject so Brandon would forget about the telling-the-moms-part.

Brandon lifted her arms up to his lips and kissed each and every one of them, showing them that they weren't hideous. He gently said, "Callie, they're not 'ugly', they're 'beautiful'. They show that you have been through so much and made it through. I know what he did to you, Callie. And he needs to be arrested-"

Callie screamed at him, "No, Brandon. NO! He didn't do ANYTHING!" Callie couldn't let him tell the police, or their moms, he would hurt Jude or Brandon, and she didn't want them getting hurt because of her.

She said again, "NO BRANDON! NO!" She screamed and then whispered threating, "If you tell _anyone_. I will personally never talk to you again. You hear me. They cann_ot _know."

Brandon asked his question, "Callie, why can't they know. He fricken hurt you!" Brandon wanted to get it in Callie's mind. "He needs to be locked up!"

Callie fought back, "NO! NO! NO! He'll hurt you or Jude and I don't want that. You guys mean too much to me and… and…. And…" Callie's feet collapsed again and Brandon caught her before she fell. He slid back against the wall and let her cry into his shirt; getting it all wet. He had tears in his own eyes as he saw Callie in this much pain. He whispered into her ear and gently rocked her back and forth. He didn't know what he was going to tell his moms, but now, he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Callie was okay.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Did I do okay? I love to hear your thoughts! Don't worry. For the people who want Callie/Lena/Stef moments... you'll get some probably in the next chapter.. so don't worry. **

**And also the song "Cry with you" by Hunter Hayes and "Fix you" by Coldplay were my 2 biggest song inspirations to write this. If you haven't heard them, I recondmend that you do... they are amazing!**

**And will Brandon tell the moms or just leave it be? Hmm... who knows. Anyways i'm always open for suggestions or comments you have on this story... thanks!  
**

**I promise the next chapter will be up sooner.**

**Lauren.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. For all of you who want Lena/Stef/Callie moments, you're gonna get them in the next chapter :) Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fosters _or _Grey's Anatomy. All rights belong to their respectful owners. I only own the plot._**

* * *

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
_Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

Brandon continued to hold Callie until, eventually, she stopped crying when she heard the front door open. Callie rushed into her room, to get changed, but before that she whispered, "Do not tell anyone." And left.

Brandon was left shocked. His shirt was still wet from Callie's tears and he didn't know what to do about Callie's situation. He could tell his moms, and risk Callie hating him forever; but she would get the help she needs. Or he could just let it go and let Callie continue to suffer in this endless pain, but still befriend him. He didn't know what to do. Some part of him –the good side- wanted to tell his moms or someone. But the other part –the selfish one- didn't want to tell anyone and help Callie himself. He was just so confused. He just went into his room and laid on his bed while changing his shirt.

He didn't know what to do.

"Callie? Brandon? Are you guy's home?" Stef called from downstairs and Brandon buttoned up his shirt and went down the stairs to greet his family.

"Hey guys. How was the doctor appointment?" Brandon asked as if Callie didn't just have a major breakdown.

Stef and Lena nodded, "It was good. Where's Callie?" Stef asked, setting down her stuff while the rest of them were either at a friend's house or watching TV.

Brandon made up a quick lie, "She's doing homework in her room. She has tons of it." Brandon explained and they nodded, accepting the answer.

"Oh, okay. Well tell Callie that dinner will be ready in about an hour or so." Brandon nodded and went back up into his room, but making a detour to Callie's room. He knocked on the door, as to not scare her, and said, "Callie. It's Brandon. Can I come in?" He called.

Callie opened the door a bit and let him inside. He stepped in and saw that Callie changed out of his shirt into a long sleeve Aeropostale t-shirt. He stood right in front of her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and said in the most soothing voice possible, "How are you?"

Callie looked up into his eyes and didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. She looked into his brown eyes and knew that Brandon wouldn't accept "I'm fine" for an answer. So she told him the truth. "Fine… Scared… hurt… too many emotions, Brandon. I don't know what to do." She wanted to cry again, and a lone tear drop was falling down her cheeks. Brandon wiped it away with his thumb.

Brandon pulled her into a big hug, "It's gonna be alright, Callie. Trust me. But you should tell the moms." He casually mentioned it, as to make it sound like he wasn't pressuring her. Just giving her a friendly suggestion.

Callie pulled back from the hug, "I can't, Brandon. They'll send me away. Nobody wants a damaged foster teenager who was… who was… taken advantage of. More than once." Callie cried.

Brandon didn't hug her or touch her because he realized that she needed to sort this out on her own, well her emotions. He was glad that Callie didn't yell at him for suggesting help, but he figured that she wouldn't tell them on her own. And he really wanted her too.

Because Callie was on the ground, her back against the wall, Brandon picked her up bridal style and sat her down on the bed.

"Callie. I've known both of our moms for a long time and I can tell you that Lena and Stef won't send you away. Yeah, they might make you go to a therapist, but they won't kick you out or hate you for it." Brandon reminded her, caressing her thick, black hair.

Callie nodded against his chest, "But, Brandon. I don't want help. I can deal with this on my own." Callie said, determined. And Brandon groaned. They were getting so close and now Callie put up her wall again!

Brandon took her head, in both of his hands, and made her look him in the eye, and said, a little forcefully, "Callie. You can't deal with it on your own. As much as you want to, it's just not possible. He needs to be arrested and you need help." Brandon felt like he said it a thousand times to Callie when in reality he said it like 5 times.

Callie whispered meanly at him, "I don't need help, Brandon. I'm fine."

Brandon didn't let go of her, but took his hands off her face but lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, again. "Yes you do, Callie. I know you don't want to look weak, to be vulnerable. But getting help doesn't mean you're 'weak' or 'stupid' or 'messed up'; it simply means that you're strong enough to let someone help you, it means you're strong enough to know that you can't fight this by yourself. They will be so proud of you." Brandon told her. Then whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you."

Callie didn't know why she was crying so much. But tears were forming in her eyes, again. She looked into Brandon's eyes, and saw that he was with her in whatever decision she made.

"No." She said, after a minute, "You cannot tell the mom's or anyone. They can't know, ever. Alright?"

Brandon couldn't promise that, to be honest. He needed to tell someone what was happening to the damaged teenager. "Callie, you have to tell the moms. They'll help you. Remember, you're strong. I'll come with you to tell them-."

Callie got up and screamed, "NO! NO! NO! I don't care if I need help, I'm and you're not telling them. If you tell them, I'll hate you the rest of my life." Callie threated, knowing that she couldn't hate Brandon for a long period of time, but she was angry!

Brandon didn't give in, "Callie, you need help. Like right now. One day you might cut too deep and you can get seriously injured."

"NO! Now please leave, Brandon." Callie cried, sitting on her bed. And Brandon, not wanting to disturb her anymore went back downstairs.

His moms greeted him and he watched TV with Lena and Stef on the couch, they were watching a TV show about doctors, something called _Grey's Anatomy. _He didn't know what that show was, and while he was watching some couple fight, he started thinking about Callie and if he should tell the moms.

If he did then Callie would get the help she needed, and she could move past whatever was happening and the pervert would get in trouble; but she would hate him.

But if he didn't say anything, and waited until Callie felt comfortable, they might never know and she would just keep hurting herself; and he didn't want that.

He was watching the TV when a character made a quote that got to him, "They say the bigger your investment, the bigger your return. But you have to be willing to take a chance. You have to understand you might lost it all. But if you take that chance, if you invest wisely, the payoff might just surprise you."

He really paid attention to that quote. If he told his moms, yeah he could lose Callie's friendship, but Callie would finally be happier and get the help she so desperately needed. And maybe that was the best for her, and he could accept the consequences. But maybe Callie would understand and she would get the help she needed. He turned towards them and saw them both with a small glass of wine.

He took the remote and paused the TV, "Moms can I talk to you?" Brandon asked, hesitantly, he took a deep breath. He was really going to do this.

They both turned towards him, both their eyes boring into his. "Of course, honey. What's up?" Stef asked.

Brandon looked at them, "It's about Callie."

"What about her?" Lena asked, putting her wine back on the coffee table.

Brandon took a deep breath, "Okay. So I found Callie after school in the math teacher's classroom and when she came out, she was scared. And I looked in the window and he was fixing his shirt and Callie came out with flushed cheeks and her clothes wrinkled. I asked her what happened," Lena and Stef has grim faces, "And she said that he took… advantage of her, and apparently it was more than once. When she was little."

Lena and Stef nodded, but their eyes were filled with sadness for their foster daughter. They couldn't believe that Callie was keeping this bottled up inside, and not even acting like anything happened. They knew she was a good actress, but never this good.

They were getting up when Brandon told them to sit back down, he needed to tell them that Callie was hurting herself. He didn't want to, but he didn't want her suffering or hurting herself. And to him, Callie hating him was better than Callie cutting too deep and ending up in the hospital.

"What else is it, Hun?" Lena asked him gently, knowing that whatever he was about to tell them was hard for him to admit.

Brandon looked down at his hands, "Callie bumped into me after she was taking her shower, and I checked her arms and they were covered in scars. I asked them what they were from but I knew. She never admitted it to me directly, but moms… she's been cutting herself."

Stef and Lena hugged each other and then hugged Brandon, praising him for telling them this. Brandon has tears in his eyes and Stef wiped them away, stating, "Why are you crying?"

"Because Callie will hate me for telling you this." Brandon admitted, "But I had to. I didn't want her hurting herself farther." Stef kissed the top of his head,

"I'm so proud of you, Brandon. So proud. And one day Callie will be thankful. But for now, we want to talk to Callie alone so could you take the kids to a movie?" Stef asked him, not wanting the kids there to see Callie yell and cuss at them.

Brandon nodded, "Tell me how it goes." Brandon went upstairs and got all the kids except Callie ready to go to a movie. They were all in the car and Lena and Stef were left alone, wondering what to do with Callie. They never had this problem before and didn't know how to deal with it.

Lena went into a room and got onto the computer and looked up _self-injury in teenagers _and got a thousand results. She clicked on the first one and went down to the column where it said _How to deal with someone who has been cutting. A guide for parents and adults._

Lena and Stef read the article, _Self-injury can be a scary thing when you find out your child is doing it. Most of the time you are confused or hurt or mad that they didn't tell you. But don't think you're the only adult, many teenagers don't tell anyone that their deliberately harming themselves because to most, they do it in secret. While you just want to yell at your son/daughter and ask them why they're doing it, don't do that approach. First, get to know the topic._

_Teenagers harm themselves for different reasons and there are different ways. Some that most teenagers engage in is cutting, but it can include (but not limited to) burning, hitting, hair-pulling, falling, etc..: And there are many reasons as to why people are doing it: some can be because they have to cope with emotional pain that they can't handle by themselves; some do it to feel alive because they feel numb inside; some do it because they've had a trauma in their lives and want to get rid of it and cutting can be a way to do it. These are only some, but there are many other reasons. Don't assume your child is doing one of these, ask them why they are cutting._

_Now, after you know about self-injury, here is how to explain to your son/daughter and having them open up to you about self-injury._

_Be supportive; don't judge, don't get mad, tell them that you will try to understand._

_Know that they are not doing it for attention and know that they are doing it because they are in serious emotional distress._

_Don't tell them to just "stop" because they can't. For most teenagers, self-injury can be addicting and almost impossible to stop._

_Don't feel condescending, talk to them as an equal and keep a straight face._

_But most of all: be there for your child, because they will need your endless love and support._

_Once your child has confirmed it, you will most likely want your child to go to some therapy. But don't approach the topic right away, it will cause them to close up. Mention it another time when they are calm, and no matter what their reaction is, __**don't raise your voice**__._

_We wish you and your child all the best._

They read it and they finally decided what they were going to do.

They were going to approach Callie, using these tips.

* * *

**So, you should expect the next chapter before August 1st because that's when i'm going on vacation! Yay! Anyways, I hoped you like it :)**

**Oohh.. and I also love the song "Demons"... if you haven't listened to it, or the band, you should!**

**Until later, **

**Lauren.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, everyone... i'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts/followers, you guys make me smile and i'm glad you're liking this story so much.**

**So, this is probably my longest chapter i've ever made on any of my FF's and I think that all this stuff needed to be addressed in this chapter. For the people who wanted Callie/Lena/Stef moments... this chapter is for you.**

**Again, i'm sorry for any mistakes, especially some of the characters being OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Fosters_, all rights belong to ABC family. And I don't own _Castle__, _either. It belongs to ABC.**

* * *

So when hard times have found you  
And your fears surround you  
Wrap my love around you  
You're never alone  
_Never Alone_ by Lady Antebellum

Once they were done, they took a deep breath and made their way up to Callie's and Mariana's room. They gently knocked on the door and Callie didn't answer them. They knocked on the door again, but still Callie didn't budge.

Luckily Stef had a key and unlocked if for them. Callie was sitting on her bed, hugging a pillow. She looked at them and she knew that Brandon told them. She was so mad, she was going to give him a piece of her mind when he got home!

They came in and sat between her so she was in the middle between them. She didn't meet their eyes; not wanting to. "Let me guess, Brandon told you." She said with venom in her voice and when they didn't answer she knew they did. "Well, I'm not talking to any of you guys so just forget about it!" Callie said harshly at them, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

Lena and Stef sighed, but didn't get mad. They knew that Callie was going to act like this, get all defensive. They made their way towards the bathroom, "Callie. Please come out. We aren't mad at you, we just want to talk." Stef stated as she knocked on the door. Her voice as gentle as it could be.

Callie's back was leaning against the door. She wanted to open it, but she didn't want to see the looks of pity or disgust that was going to come for them. She put her head in her knees and started silently crying, like she has been doing a lot.

A part of her wanted to run into Stef and Lena's arm and just cry, something she has been denied of for so long. But she doesn't want to see all the pity in their eyes. Or, even worse, they might send her away if they have to spend too much money on therapists and stuff. She didn't want that; this place is the only place she felt safe.

They knocked on the door, again, this time it was Lena. "Callie, please come out. We just want to talk. You're not in trouble, we're not sending you away and we're not mad." Lena stated gently, then continued, "Please open this door. Please." She begged, using the calmest voice ever. She just wanted to help Callie, both of them did.

Callie stood up, wiped her tears and was debating to open the door or not. Should she? What would happen if she did? She knew she wouldn't get in trouble, or get sent away. But was she ready to tell them about her past? What he did to her? If so, what would happen? Would the teacher kill her? Hurt her? There were just too many questions that she didn't want to know the answer to, or handle.

Even though she knew that Lena and Stef would make it easier on her, and make her say only what she was comfortable with, she really didn't want to. She didn't want them looking at her any differently, or thinking that she's disgusting.

She just didn't know what to do. But all she knew was that she would have to come out sometime, and once she did they would ask her the questions but her siblings would be there. Better now than later, she thought. And opened the door a crack.

Once Lena and Stef saw her open the door, they gave a small sigh of relief. Stef spoke first, "Callie, let's talk." She gently said and took Callie's hand and sat her on her bed.

Stef and Lena sat in front of her and took one of her hands in one of theirs, and Lena spoke then, "Callie… I'm sorry that you're feeling this way, as if you have to hurt yourself, and we won't judge or get mad, but why are you doing in, honey?" She asked, she made sure her voice didn't sound condescending or judgmental, just made sure that her voice sounded calm and collected.

Callie didn't know if she should tell them; yeah, they would know, but they wouldn't know _why_ and that was important to her. But she assumed they knew about the rape and they knew why she was cutting, but trusting her enough to tell them; and to that she was grateful.

She looked at their clasped hands and realized that they wouldn't judge her, so she spoke, but didn't look at them. "I guess, when I cut, everything just goes away. You know. All the pain from my past; my mom dying, moving to foster home to foster home, Liam, the math teacher. You know, I was just so overwhelmed and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted all the pain I felt to go away and cutting did that."

She realized that her hands were shaking, and she knew that Lena and Stef were listening to her every word, she continued, "When I took that blade to my skin- everything, the pain, the misery, the memories, it all went away and I didn't have to deal with it anymore." She admitted and when she felt something wet on her cheeks she realized that she was crying.

Lena wiped away her tears with her free hand and laid her head against her chest, and just let her cry. She looked to Stef and saw that she had tears in her eyes, also. They couldn't believe that all this time Callie was struggling and they overlooked it. They kind of blamed themselves, but knew that even if they knew, she would still continue doing it; because ultimately, it was up to her. Yeah, they could take away every sharp object in the house and put her on 24/7 supervision, but they knew that she would find something to use. They had to support her, and trust her, not take away all her freedom to make her even more upset.

Soon, Callie lifted her head back up and looked at them in the eyes, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She apologized, hoping that they would accept it. When they didn't talk, she quickly added, "I'm so sorry. If you're going to send me away, because I'm too much of a hassle, then at least promise me that Jude will stay here. I couldn't stand-"She realized that her breath was getting quicker and her breathing was irregular. Someone told her to calm down and had her take deep breaths. Eventually her breathing was back to normal but her face was all red and puffy.

Stef tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes, "Callie. We would never send you away, alright?" When she saw the calmed look in her eyes and on her face, she thought of something: "Is that why you were scared to talk about it with us; afraid that we would send you away?" She asked, serenely. Her silence was their answer. They nodded.

And then Lena spoke, again, "Callie. No matter what you did, we would _never_ send you away; especially not when you need us most." She whispered sincerely hoping that Callie would believe them.

Callie nodded, but dropped her head back to her hands. "I guess Brandon told you about Mr. Hutchinson huh?" She asked, quietly. Not wanting to know the answer, but wanting to know at the same time.

Stef nodded, "Yeah. And Callie we promise that we'll have him questioned. What he did wasn't right and he needs to be punished."

Callie nodded, but then remembered what he said, "But… there is no evidence of rape? And who would they believe, huh? The messed-up foster girl or a school teacher who has a clean record, huh? He wouldn't get convicted and then he'll make my life hell. So, no, you cannot do anything about it!" She said madly, hoping to get her point across. "You guys can't do anything. So please don't do anything! You'll only make it worse!" She begged them, "_Please _don't do anything, _please_." She asked them again, her eyes filling with tears again.

Stef sighed, "Callie, even though the jury may not believe you; with what Brandon said we could get him for raping you at school." Stef filled in, "and he might only get a year or two in jail, but by then you'll graduate and he'll never find you again." Stef said, hoping that would get her to change her mind.

At that, Callie's eyes went wide, "No, Stef! He will follow me around everywhere. He raped me when I was young and I moved far away yet he still found me. I'm never safe!" She insisted, slamming her hand against the wall.

Stef pulled her damaged hand away from the wall and caught her eye, "Callie, you will be safe. Whatever it takes. Alright? I will _not_ let him come anywhere near you. You hear me, you _will_ be safe." She whispered the last sentence candidly; Callie's eyes caught Stef's and she saw pure genuineness in her eyes, and she felt... secured. She felt safe, but then her mind talked her out of it _She can't keep you safe, silly. He'll still get to you no matter what. I mean he found you here, didn't he?_ Callie told the little voice in her mind to "shut up".

Lena and Stef looked confused, "Callie, who are you telling to 'shut up', we didn't say anything?" Lena told her, and looked at her, worryingly. "Are you okay?"

Callie was just so confused. Her mind was too overwhelmed. Everything was getting blurry, her head felt like it was as light as a leaf blowing in the wind; the voice was still there.

She didn't know what to do so she just screamed. And suddenly everything stopped. She collapsed onto her bed and cried. "Please don't make me talk about this anymore_, please_." She desperately pleaded to them with all her heart. "I can't talk about it anymore. My mind just needs to rest, please." She begged them and in perfect timing they heard the door open.

"Alright, Callie. We won't do anything for now; but when you're feeling better, we're going talk more about this, alright?" Stef said calmly and then kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep." They closed the door and when they walked downstairs they told their children to be quiet because they both had headaches.

The kids all did their things, Mariana and Jesus were downstairs fighting over the TV, and Jude was up in his room, playing with Jesus's old DS. And Brandon went upstairs to see how Callie was doing. Sensing that Brandon was going upstairs to check on Callie, Lena stopped him, "Brandon, Callie's sleeping right now."

Brandon stopped and turned towards them and asked them, "What was Callie's reaction?" He asked them in desperation, he really wanted to know about Callie. It was killing him, he kept checking his phone, during the movie for updates, but got none.

The parents sighed, "Honestly, Callie is too overwhelmed with it all. She admitted that she was cutting and that her math teacher did take advantage of her, more than once, but she doesn't want us to do anything. And right now, we aren't."

Brandon said fiercely, "why? He deserves to be put away!"

Stef sighed, and took his hand in her own, "Brandon, there might not be enough evidence to put him away because rape is always hard to prove because there is rarely any definite proof. And, also, it would require Callie to testify and right now, her mind can't handle it. She's too overwhelmed. We're going to talk to her tomorrow, because she's not going to school, and we'll see how it goes from there." Stef said, and Brandon nodded, understanding.

"But… wouldn't there be evidence on her clothes?" Brandon asked, "I mean, she hasn't washed them yet!" Brandon grabbed her clothes from the laundry basket upstairs, and handed them to Stef.

Stef thought about it, "I don't know, Brandon. The most I could do is get it tested for DNA evidence. But most rapists don't leave any evidence." Stef reminded him, and took Callie's clothes and put them in a big bag.

"Okay. I'm going to go do my homework in my room." Brandon said nicely, but making the opposite way into Callie's room. He opened the door and saw her passed out on her bed, her cheeks still red. He went up to her and watched her sleep for a second when he realized that she was whimpering. He shook her shoulders, but it just caused her to recoil all the way into the wall.

"Get off me. No, PLEASE! AHH!" She silently screamed and Brandon started whispering comforting words into her ear, hoping that she will calm down.

He sang her a song that he heard from the radio and hoped that it would calm her down. He tried to remember how it went. _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. _She suddenly stopped whimpering and curled into her blankets more. He sighed, glad that it was over and glad that nobody overheard. He kissed the top of her forehead and made his way to his bedroom, to focus on his homework.

Come dinner time, Callie didn't come down and when Jesus asked, Stef replied that she had a huge headache and was sick. Jesus didn't say anymore.

Then was bedtime; Lena called the attendance saying that Callie couldn't come in and then they both went to bed, getting out their laptops and searching something on Google.

Once everyone went to school, Callie still slept in. She woke up at noon. She realized that she overslept and quickly got her clothes on. Why didn't anyone tell her? Lena and Stef would be so mad! She rushed to get her jeans on when Lena and Stef opened the door to see Callie rushing.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Lena asked her, seeing her jump up and down to get her jeans on.

"I'm late for school." She rushed past them when they stopped her.

Stef explained, "Callie. You're not going to school today. Just rest."

Callie nodded, just tired of how they were treating her; they were treating her like a little kid and she didn't like it. She was a teenager!

Stef had to go to work at 4 and she sent her ex-husband over to grab the clothes and get them tested for DNA evidence, it should take 72 hours to get the results back.

Callie changed back into her pajamas, which felt good, and went downstairs to eat something. She microwaved some cold pizza and ate it, enjoying the silence. She was embarrassed about her actions yesterday; she totally freaked and flipped out, not to mention punched the wall, which she now realized that it hurt like hell and that there was a bruise forming on her knuckles. She hoped that she didn't punch a hole in the wall.

Lena came back down with some cream and some gauze. She wrapped Callie's bruised hand, "You have some strong hands, girl." She teased wrapping Callie's damaged hand.

Callie started to apologize again, "Lena, I am so-"

Lena put a hand over her mouth, and whispered, "If you say you're sorry one more time, I will personally take away your phone." Lena threatened with a smile on her face.

Callie nodded, "Alright, Lena. I'm sorry for ap-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Stop apologizing." Lena laughed and Callie laughed with her. Lena was happy that she heard Callie laugh, it seemed like centuries since she last laughed or smiled.

Once her damaged hand was bandaged, Stef came down and sat on a stool in front of Callie, "Callie, we grabbed your clothes, the one you wore to school yesterday, and we're going to get them tested for DNA evidence. If there is any evidence on there, then we will put a case against him." Stef said to her, then added, "Is that alright?"

Callie nodded, with definite evidence people would think that she wasn't lying, well not fully. "Yeah."

Lena kissed her cheek, and whispered, "I'm proud of you, honestly Callie: I am." And Callie smiled as she finished the last piece of her lunch.

Once she was done and Stef put the plate away, Stef said, "Last night we were looking at therapists and we think you might benefit from one-"

Callie set her glass of water down and shook her head fiercely. "No. It's already bad enough that I told you, but I don't want help. I'm used to doing everything on my own, I can do this!" She demanded of them. But didn't movie and she didn't know why.

They assumed they would get this kind of reaction, "Callie, that's why you need to see a therapist. You've already dealt with so many things on your own, you shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

"But, I have you guys and Brandon. I don't have to deal with it on my own." She whispered to them, reminding them.

Lena sighed and got down on her knees to look at Callie's eyes, "Yeah, Callie. We will help you but sadly, none of us have the resources to help you. That's why you'll go to a professional. They deal with this kind of stuff. And you will get better." Lena reminded her and Callie, knowing she wasn't going to win, nodded.

"Fine." She stomped her way to the couch and decided to watch TV. They sighed and Lena called to make an appointment with a therapist.

Lena set up the appointment for tomorrow at 3 o'clock, on a Saturday. Because today was Friday they wouldn't have to worry about the kids getting home tomorrow, to which they were grateful.

They made their way into the living room and saw Callie watching some cop show about a writer and a cop. And Callie was really interested in it. She was watching an episode where the main character, a cop, forgave her partner for re-opening her mother's murder case. He apologized and she knew that he did it because it's what was best for her. Callie applied this to her life; Brandon was the writer dude, risking their relationship to help her get closure, and if she could forgive him then maybe she shouldn't be as mad as Brandon.

"Callie," Callie turned towards them, "Your appointment is tomorrow at 3. We're all going to go, alright?" Callie nodded and turned her head towards the TV, really getting into this murder-mystery show.

When Brandon came home he looked and was glad that Callie looked better, happier. He hoped that she wasn't too mad at him, and if she was, he would understand. But what surprised him is that Callie said, "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, very confused. She was apologizing to him for telling her 2 biggest secrets?

Callie gave a small smile, "Thanks, you know, for making my nightmare go away."

Brandon nodded, and put Callie's hand within his own, "Callie. What did the moms talk to you about?"

Callie shrugged, not looking at him, "Going to therapy tomorrow. They think they might have evidence to convict him. Things are going good." Callie smiled, really wanting to get mad at Brandon, but she realized that she couldn't; no matter how hard she tried.

Brandon couldn't help but ask, "Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked, bluntly.

Callie looked into his eyes, "because you weren't doing it out of spite, you were doing it because you cared about me and nobody has ever done that before. Thanks!" She kissed his cheek and then went upstairs to take a shower because she was sweaty.

Brandon smiled, glad that things were looking better for Callie.

* * *

**So... no cliffhanger this time, and the only reason is because i'm not going to be able to update for like a week or so and I don't want to be mean and leave you haning. So I ended this... happily, I think.**

**But don't think this story is over yet... I still have several chapters to go. I have so many ideas, and if you have any, please feel free to message me or leave a review about it; if I like it, and I can work it into my story, I just might!**

**And I know I tortured Callie, but I looked up things online and was told that if somebody does get too overwhelmed they can start hearing voices in their head, but don't worry, Callie isn't going to turn schizophrenic. And do you guys think I should torture Callie more or has she suffered enough? I really want to hear your opinions because I can go either way.**

**I know that several people use the song _Safe & Sound _in their FF's but I thought that it was good to enter it in here, so... I don't own that song, either.**

**And thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favorites, being a writer that didn't expect many reviews on her stories, having over 50 is amazing for me. So... thank you guys so much :) I love you all.**

**And don't you like all my refrences to TV shows. Last chapter was Grey's Anatomy and now this time it's Castle. Well, I like having references. And i'm obsessed with Castle and i've always wanted to add a Castle reference in one of my storis and I did! If you haven't seen Castle, then go watch it... it's really, really good.**

**Until next time, **

**Lauren :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, I just got back from Michigan the 8th and then the following week had to go to school and now i'm in my senior year. Because of school, I don't know when i'll find time to update; but I promise I won't abandon this story, i'll finish it.**

**Now this chapter i'm iffy about. I don't know if any of the characters (especially Callie) are OOC, if they are, i'm really sorry. I have to get back in the flow of these characters. So, I hope you like this chapter. And about all the therapist's questions, I don't know if they are what a therapist would say... i'm going off of stuff i've read, so I hope I did an adequate job.**

**Anyways, Please enjot this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to ABC family and J-Lo. :)**

* * *

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK  
_Broken_ by Lifehouse

It was the next day and Callie decided to sleep in. She didn't want to be lazy, but her mind was tired, literally and figuratively. She wanted to sleep in to get some rest before her therapy.

She didn't know if she wanted to open up in therapy, because she didn't want anybody else knowing her past even though she knew the therapist wouldn't judge or look at her any differently, but still, she really didn't want to take that chance.

She slept in until someone shook her shoulder, she groaned and put her head cuddled into her pillow. But, the person was persistent and kept doing it and whispering "Callie, get up."

Finally wanting to punch the voice she got up and before she could see who it was she said a little fiercely, "WHAT!" She groaned but got up and saw that it was Brandon staring at her. She could see the smile on his face and she wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

Brandon liked seeing Callie get all worked up about waking up. She always got up before him so he always thought that she would be an early-morning person, but boy- was he wrong. "You have therapy soon. The moms wanted me to get you up." He said, simply. Then left and left Callie by herself.

She groaned and went into the bathroom to do all her natural hygiene stuff and then got dressed in some skinny jeans, an olive green jacket with a white t-shirt. Simple and comfortable. Just how she liked it.

She went down and the moms were waiting for her with…. Lunch. "What time is it?" She groaned out, getting a hotdog.

Stef smiled, "It's 1:00" Callie gasped, she couldn't believe that she slept that long! Never in her 16 years has she slept that long. Wow!

Lena, sensing her discomfort, smiled and said, "it's okay, Callie." She smiled while Jesus and Mariana came in.

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up. How did it happen? Did Brandon give her a kiss?" Jesus teased him and both of the said people's cheeks were bright red.

Stef slapped his hand with a kitchen utensils, "Jesus that was not funny." Stef scolded but he just shrugged and took his hotdog and ate it.

Since the rest of the kids, excluding Brandon, didn't know about her therapy and the moms assumed that Callie didn't want everyone to know, and for that Callie was grateful. She ate her hotdog and kept tapping her feet, she was nervous.

If the rest of the family knew, they didn't say anything. And she was appreciative that they didn't say anything. She quickly ate her hotdog and the rest of the family did their things. Mariana was with friends, Jesus was with Lexi, and Jude was content to play in his room which left the moms, Callie, and Brandon.

"So... when is my appointment?" She asked them, not looking at them. But staring at the wooden table.

Stef, in response to her question said, "At 2. So we should leave soon."

Callie nodded, still not liking this idea the moms had of hers but there was nothing she could do, no matter what. They would still drag her to therapy if they had too.

Brandon sat next to Callie and took her hands in his. He looked at her sincerely and said, "Callie, you'll be fine. Trust me."

Callie looked disbelieving at him, "How do you know? Have you ever been to therapy?" Callie asked, a little bitter.

He shook his head, "Nope, sadly. But I've looked her up and she is one of the best." Callie nodded, still not believing him fully, but had to trust him. When has he ever proved her wrong? She thought as she kept shaking her leg.

She didn't even notice Stef putting a plate of food in front of her, she slowly chewed up all the food until the plate was all clear. She didn't even know what it tasted like, she just gulfed down the food because she was nervous. "Wow Callie, slow down. You'll give yourself a stomach-ache." Brandon told her and she didn't listen to him but just laid her head down on the desk.

Stef checked the time, "Okay, ready to go. Callie, do you want Brandon to go?" Stef gently asked her. Callie looked at Brandon and saw the hopeful look in his eye and knew he wanted to go with her, not to judge her, but to support her. She nodded and Stef told the children that she was leaving and they made their way to the car.

Once they got in, Callie leaned her head on the side of the car and complained, "Ouch. I have a stomach ache."

She heard Brandon giving a small laugh, despite how bad her stomach hurt, she turned around and said sternly, "Do not tell me 'I told you so' or I will make sure you _never_ have kids." She wasn't really going through with the threat, and she knew that Brandon was doing it because he could, and not to tell her, but she couldn't help it. She was stressed, she was scared, she was in pain and it all came lashing out at Brandon, in that one sentence. Once she got her thoughts together, she whispered, "Sorry."

Brandon shrugged his shoulders, not taking it personally; knowing that Callie was stressed. Once the car stopped, Callie looked at where she was going to therapy.

It was a small, rectangular building with regular brick, they went in through the door and Callie walked into a nice hallway, with a huge sign that said **Lifeline Counseling Center **in green letters, it smelled like vanilla and her mom's checked her in while Brandon and Callie sat down on one of the chairs. Callie picked up a magazine on the table and didn't even look at it. She just didn't want anyone to talk to her.

The mom's came and sat down next to Brandon and they waited. The rest of them didn't talk because they didn't know what to say. Each couple was holding hands, and not letting go.

They were listening to some type of music when someone called, "Callie Jacobs?" Callie put the magazine down on the table and looked up at her new "therapist". She was in her early 40's and had medium-length, red hair that was straight and green eyes. She had a smile that instantly made you feel comfortable, feel welcome.

Stef unhooked herself from Lena and they both stood up, "Hi. I'm Stef and this is Lena. This is Callie, our foster child, and Brandon, our son." The therapist nodded and shook hands with all of them.

She gave a small smile and said, "Hi. I'm Kathryn Quinn and I'm Callie's therapist." She then turned towards Callie and shook her hand, "Hi. You must be Callie. Nice to meet you." Callie gave a small smile.

She gave a small smile back and then turned towards the whole family. "Now, since this is our first session, I usually do a family meeting. Not to gang up on you, Callie, but to find out more what's going on. And then I'll talk to just the parents and then just Callie. This whole process should take about an hour and a half. If you would follow me," They followed her and she entered in a passcode, opened a door, and came into a new room of hallways. They went to the second one, on the right and walked in.

It was a nice, warm, color. A creamy, caramel, brown with black lettering, with the saying, _Live Well. Laugh Often. Love a lot._ She sat down on a brown couch, with her family, and Lena sat on a brown chair while the therapist sat in a red chair, grabbing her clipboard. She turned towards the family with a soothing face. "Now, before we get into what the problem is, I just want to give you some rules, some basic procedures, your rights, and the cost." She gave them each a piece of paper and on top it said Health Information Privacy Protection Act.

She looked at the paper then back up on them, "These are your basic HIPPA rights. Just pretty much saying that, unless issued by warrant or a judicial system, I can't give up your health information to anyone else and I can't talk about you or your problems to my husband or someone I know. Pretty much just your basic rights." She summed up and then gave the parents another piece of paper.

They looked down on it and saw that it was a sheet with prices for the session, "Now, for the first session, the cost is $120, and you can pay upfront, or we can set up a payment plan. Most insurances accept my plan. But the rest of the visits will only cost $80, but if I ever have to go to court or anything, then it will be extra. But let's not worry about that."

Stef and Lena nodded, they were also new at getting this information and didn't know what to expect.

The therapist nodded, "Okay. Now here is the last sheet," She gave a sheet out to everyone, "This is the Lifeline Counseling Rights. Whatever you say Callie will stay in here and you will always be safe. I will never share what you're dealing with, with anyone, not even my husband. It stays between you and me. And also just some basic information about missing meetings, payment plans, etc…" She smiled.

Then lastly added, "I have to warn you. Once someone starts therapy, because of the memories we make them go into and what-not, they could always have a downfall and that is to be expected. Like someone once said, "You have to hit rock bottom to know that you can still swim." They nodded, accepting that.

Lena and Stef nodded, trying to gather in all this information. The therapist let them gather their minds, then said, "Any questions?"

Callie looked around and raised her hand, "Yes, Callie." The therapist turned towards her with a small smile.

"When you say you can't tell anyone, it means that you can't tell Lena or Stef?" She asked, honestly knowing.

Kathryn smiled, "Yes, Callie. But if you ever give me information that you are going to harm yourself, harm someone else, or someone is harming you, then I will have to tell your parents or the appropriate authorities to keep you safe. This isn't just my law, it's the state's law. But other than that, I will never say anything to anyone else. So that means if you want to talk about how much you hate someone in your foster family, I will not tell them what you said. But if you mention that you will kill someone in your family, then I would have to tell them. You understand?" Callie nodded, kind of sad that not everything was confidential.

"Okay. I've noticed that Brandon, you've been quiet and you're the only one of her siblings here. Why did you decide to go? Are you close with her?" The therapist asked, getting to know her family one-by-one to better understand her.

Brandon shifted, uncomfortable, but answered anyways. "Because…. I'm the one that found out about Callie and what she has been going through and I've helped her through it. So it only made sense that I was here." He did the best he could and he hoped that it was an adequate answer for her.

"Thanks, Brandon. Now can you take Callie outside while I talk to your parents alone?" Brandon nodded, gently pulling Callie up and taking her outside to the waiting room.

Callie turned towards Brandon as they sat down, "Why do you think they have to talk with your mom's?" Callie asked him.

Brandon shrugged, "Mhm. I guess just to find out what's going on with you from both point-of-views, I guess." He honestly didn't know and he wished he did.

Callie accepted the answer and then turned her face into her phone, checking her instagram.

In the room, Lena and Stef sat on the couch where Callie and Brandon occupied just a couple seconds before. "Okay. Now I've called you in here to see if you have any questions or concerns about Callie that you didn't want to say in front of her." The therapist said, hoping to give them answers. She gave them a couple of minutes and then she said, "Tell me what's going on? What's led her to coming to me?"

Stef and Lena took a deep breath, Stef spoke first. "Um… we fostered Callie and her brother, Jude, around a couple months ago. She just got out of juvie and we took her in. She and our son risked their life to save her brother from an abusive foster father and we took them in. After she got used to us, she started acting pretty decent- like a normal teenager. We never suspected anything was wrong until Brandon came to us telling us everything."

The therapist looked very interested in what they were saying, "Everything meaning what?"

Lena then started, "Telling us that Callie has been cutting herself, and then telling us that she was raped by a teacher at the school she goes to now." Lena had a tear in her eye, but quickly wiped it away.

The therapist nodded, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, honestly. But it's glad that she's getting help. How did she react?"

Stef spoke, after taking a deep breath, "She was very defensive at first, locking herself in the bathroom, but after a while, she started talking to us loosely, not saying much. And someone recommended a therapist and we bought her here."

The therapist was writing something down on her clipboard, thinking of what to say next. "Well that's understandable. Well thank you for spending time with me, can you bring Callie in here?"

They nodded, but then Lena spoke up, "Will she ever stop… cutting?" She asked, hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer, but wanting to know at the same time.

The therapist looked at her with sympathy, "It depends on her and if _she _wants to get better. We can give her all the help, all the coping mechanisms in the world, but if she doesn't want to get better, she won't. It's all up to her. But I'll put it this way, a lot of my clients have stopped self-harming after a while, so it is possible."

Lena and Stef nodded, then going out in the waiting room to grab Callie. "Alright, your turn." Callie nodded, releasing her hands from Brandon's and going into the room where her therapist lies.

She slowly walked in, hesitant on what to do, so she sat down on the couch. "Hi, Callie." Her therapist said to her.

Callie just shrugged and said, "Hi."

The therapist didn't get offended at her rudeness or how she was looking down at her knees, instead of making eye contact with her. The therapist knew what was wrong, as all her clients started this way, "So, Callie, you look mad. Why?" She asked.

Callie looked up and gave her a cold glare, "Because I missed school to be here. In a shrink's office." Callie stated, then looking back down on her knees.

The therapist nodded, understand her, but saying, "I can see that. I know you're mad, probably at your foster parents, right?" She nodded. She then continued, "I know that you are, but they are doing this to help you because they care about you." She concluded, hoping to get to know more about Callie and how she feels about her foster family.

Callie scoffed, "Yeah, so what? Eventually I'll just get sent back to the foster system, this situation is only temporary." Even though she said is with a strict voice, the therapist could sense that it was also a little… sad.

"Well, Callie, it doesn't matter if it's a temporary situation, Lena and Stef care for you, so just accept that for now." The therapist told her, hoping that she would see what she was trying to say.

"Mhm." Callie just mumbled, playing with a thread on her shirt.

The therapist knew that Callie didn't want to talk about this anymore so moved onto another subject, "Callie, answer me one question." Callie nodded, and she continued, "Why did Lena and Stef send you here to me?" She asked her kindly, not accusing her of anything.

Callie just shrugged, thinking whether or not she should trust this person. A little part of her knew she could, but another part –the bigger part- of her was so used to just keeping her feelings bottled up inside because she's been hurt so many times. She didn't know what to do, but she thought about what Brandon would say about her not talking to the therapist, and then she thought about Jude. What would Jude think if he ever found out about her cutting? Would he yell at her, cry, get mad, or scream at her to get better, she didn't know what to do. But if there is one reason to get better, it was Jude, and maybe this therapy would work she hoped, so she answered. "Because I've cut." She said, simply, not giving away too much, even though she's pretty sure Lena and Stef told her about everything.

The therapist nodded, "And, Callie, tell me why are you cutting?"

She thought about it for a minute, but honestly didn't know. She cut because she wanted to get rid of the memories, the pain and that she had so many feelings bottled up that she didn't know what to do. So she answered, "I don't know."

The therapist expected this answer, "Okay. Well, did you cut to get rid of memories? To feel something other than numbness? To take control of your feelings? Because you're overwhelmed? Why?" She asked, hoping that she would answer.

Callie answered, "To get rid of memories, I guess." She didn't know the answer, but that sounded the closest.

The therapist turned her head, "Okay. What memories?" She asked this because even though she knew the answer, she wanted to give Callie a chance to put in her two cents.

Callie didn't look at her, "You know… about my past, my foster life."

"What about it?"

"I don't know. It's just that I wake up in cold sweat sometimes."

The therapist nodded, "Tell me more about that? What memories from your past make you wake up in cold sweat?"

Callie didn't want to tell her, she didn't trust her. She didn't want to tell her, her whole life story. So she raised her voice a little bit, "I don't want to talk about it." She told her, sternly, but the therapist heard a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Okay, then. Tell me about Brandon, he seems to be pretty close." She changed the subject knowing that she wouldn't get any more out of Callie about that topic.

Callie gave a small smile, "What about Brandon?"

"What makes him so special? Why did he come with you when you have a younger brother, Jude?" She asked, hoping to get to know the answer.

She shook her head, "I don't know. He understands more and… yeah…" She didn't know what else to say, why did she tell Brandon? Oh yeah, because he found out. But she could have just yelled at him and never talked to him, so why did she? Why did she talk to Brandon?

The therapist listened intently to her. "Well that makes sense. What do you mean he understands you more?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't know. He's older than Jude." The therapist accepted this answer, but was going go more into this later, when she wasn't as stressed.

She looked at her clock and realized that she had 15 more minutes left with Callie, "Well, Callie, we have about 15 minutes left. Do you want to play a game?"

Callie shook her head, not wanting to play any games. The therapist tried another technique, "Alright. But I'm going to tell you about myself, alright? And always remember that if you don't like me, I won't be offended."

She started, "My name is Kathryn Quinn and I'm 39 years-old. I got my masters in counseling at UCLA and I have 2 children- Cara, 5, and Matthew, 8. I wanted to be a therapist because when I was younger, I was also in the foster care system. I moved around to different families, and some of them weren't nice. I made a lot of mistakes, I did drugs, I sold drugs, I skipped school, but then I met somebody and my whole life changed. I got my GED and then went on to college. I then met my husband and we have 2 children and a dog, Sadie." She hoped that opening up to her would make Callie feel more comfortable.

Callie nodded, shocked that she was in the foster system. "How long?" She asked, knowing what she meant.

"About 10 years. My dad died when I was 8 and my mom was a druggie." She told her, hoping to answer her question.

She nodded, shocked that she lost a parent, also. "My mom died, also." She whispered to her.

The therapist looked at her with sympathy, "How old were you? How did that make you feel?"

Callie just shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to tell her anymore about that topic, but told her, "Around your age."

The therapist nodded and wrote down something in her clipboard, "Well, good session today, Callie. Do you want to make another appointment?" She asked her.

Callie just shrugged and she nodded, just going to ask her parents. "Alright. Well I'll meet with your foster parents."

They went back into the waiting room and Brandon gave her a hug. "How did it go?" Stef asked, hoping that it went at least okay.

The therapist smiled, "It went good. I didn't get much information out of her, but it will take a while. She's defensive and has been that way for such a long time, it will take a lot of time to get her to feel safe about opening up to me. So I would like to make a next appointment if that's alright with Callie."

Callie just nodded and they set up her next appointment for the next week, same time, and same day. "Alright, well talk to you later."

They waved and made their way out of the office, "So, Callie, how did your appointment go?" Stef asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged, "Good, I guess." Stef knew that she wasn't going to get any more out of the poor girl, so just let it be.

Lena suggested, "Do you guys want to get ice-cream or go out for lunch?"

Callie nodded, "I can do lunch."

Lena gave her a quick hug, "Alright. Let's go eat!"

And they made their way to a local family restaurant.

Unbeknownst to them, a guy was in his car, watching them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and I hope I did a good job at portraying the characters. And the song Broken by Lifehouse is such an amazing song, if you haven't listen to it: do. It's so beautiful & amazing.**

**I hoped you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. **

**Adios Amgios,**

**Lauren. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey... i'm back with the newest chapter. Pretty fast, right? Lol. Yeah, I had some time over the weekend; instead of doing my homework (like I should), I was working on this and some other stories ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This story is going to get more intense... sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot and my OC, Mr. Hutchinson. All rights belong to ABC Family and their respective owners.**

**On with the story...**

* * *

How did you get here?  
You;re locked inside all this fear  
Inside you're crying out, your mind's at war  
_Feel The Light_ by Britt Nicole

When the Fosters got home, Callie, overwhelmed for the day, went up into her room to just calm down. She couldn't believe that she just told some stuff to someone she barley even knew. How could she do that? And then she thought about her teacher, Mr. Hutchinson. Would he know? Would he kill her? Her family? She was so worried. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She groaned, it was just too much for her. She pulled up her sleeves and saw the scars that marred her arms, all different directions, some old, some new. It looked like someone played tic-tac-toe on her arms, only with blades instead of pencils. She traced them with her finger and thought about cutting, but then thought about the 3 people downstairs. She didn't know what to do.

The blade was calling her name, whispering Callie, we need you and you need us. Come to us. Callie was so confused, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to cut, but another part of her was telling her not to. Gosh! Why did life have to be so difficult? Would it be easier if she just never existed? She thought about it and for a minute, she thought that the world would be a better place without her, and she would be in peace. No more pain. No more misery. Peace. And that's all she has ever wanted.

She groaned and was about to get up, to go to her blade, when Brandon came in. "Callie. The moms want to talk to you."

Callie nodded, pulling down her sleeves and Brandon stopped her and rolled her sleeves up, "Don't hide them. Don't be ashamed of them. We all know about them and we're not going to judge." Brandon said to her as they made their way down the stairs. Callie smiled a little bit.

The moms were sitting on the kitchen table, holding each other's hands. They had a piece of paper in front of them. Callie and Brandon sat down.

"What's that?" She asked, timidly, afraid to know the answer.

Lena and Stef sighed, "It just came in the mail. It's to see if they found any semen on your clothes or not and to see if we can arrest him for something."

Callie nodded, not knowing which one she wanted the answer to be. She wasn't getting her hopes up, though, she knew that he was smart enough not to leave any evidence. But, hey, maybe she was lucky.

Brandon held her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of it, soothing her. Stef slowly opened it and then looked at the results.

She looked at them, and then back up at the eager teenagers. Stef smiled, "They found a little bit of semen on your clothes. They can't tell if it's his because he's never been in the system, but they put it on an alert. This is good, Callie. It means we're one step away from putting his ass in jail." Stef said to her, patting her hand.

Callie and Brandon both smiled. Brandon was glad that they could finally get some evidence to question him; and Callie was happy because he would soon be out of her life, but not her memories and that she could live with.

Callie gave them each a hug and then was about to go upstairs to do her homework when Lena stopped her. "Callie, is it alright if we have you switch math classes? So you're not with him?"

Callie froze. She never thought about that. She shook her head, "No. Nope. I want- need to stay in his math class. I'm not changing." Callie said with such demand in her voice that everyone knew that there was no challenging her.

She quickly ran up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom, where no one could get her. She sat on the closed toilet and put her knees up to her chest and gave a small whimper. She wanted to get out his class, more than anyone, but she couldn't. It would get him suspicious and make him question what she said.

She then let out another small sob. Why did she have to be so messed up? Why? What did she ever do to have all this happen to her? She just didn't know the answer and she wanted to know why her mom died, why no one, in any foster home (except for this one) cared for her, and why she was tortured in more ways than one. Why did all of this happen to her? She just wanted to know the answer to at least one question. She let out another sob until she couldn't control it anymore.

She just broke down sobbing, on the toilet, like a kid. Wow. Look at you. You're pathetic, Callie. Crying? On a toilet seat? What are you, some little 5 year-old kid? Maybe you should just go die, that way you would never be pathetic again. Callie tried to escape her thoughts, but she couldn't, no matter how hard she tired. They kept haunting her, laughing viscously at her, waiting for her to break down and just… end it all. Maybe a part of her wanted to. Wanted to end her life. Maybe it would be easier for her. She shook her head, trying to get out of those malicious thoughts. No it wouldn't. Would it?

She was just even more confused than before and was just… overwhelmed. Again. She thought she heard knocking, but she wasn't sure. All she could hear was her loud, gasping sobs. She didn't hear the door open and she didn't feel the person wrapping her arms around her and carrying her into a room. She didn't feel anything. Just numbness. And all she heard was her cries.

When Brandon saw Callie rushing up the stairs, he knew something was wrong. He thought she was going to hurt herself and when he saw her close the door to the bathroom, his suspicions grew even bigger. He tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge. He remembered there being a key and he looked on top of the door, to try to find it, but it wasn't there. He knocked, but Callie would still not let him in.

He sighed and ran around the house like a crazy man, trying to find the key to the bathroom. He ignored his moms' incredulous stares; he just cared about Callie. He wondered why she didn't want to get out of the class that her rapist was in; he just couldn't understand her mental state, but then again he didn't want to. He didn't want to feel the pain that Callie felt every single day. He couldn't deal with it all, he would have broken down and just… he didn't know what he would do and he hopes he never has to deal with a situation like that again.

He looked in the couch cushion, and of course, there it was. He grabbed the key and could hear Callie's heart-wrenching sobs. He opened the door and gently carried a sobbing Callie to his bed and rubbed her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, hoping it would calm her down.

He looked at the clock and knew that his siblings would be back soon, and he knew for sure that she wouldn't want anyone –especially Jude- seeing her like this. Broken. He whispered into her ear again, hoping she would calm down- or at least lessen the sobbing. Eventually she did and looked up into his eyes.

He could tell that she was confused about how she moved places. She looked at his face and then at his bedroom and she came to the conclusion; Brandon must have carried her into his room, to calm her down. She groaned and desperately tried to wipe her tears. She couldn't believe that she could be so… pitiful.

"Hey, it's alright, you know?" Brandon told her with a small smile on his face. "I won't tell."

Callie gave a small grunt while getting up, "Please. I bet you, you could hear by crying 5,000 miles away." She joked back, but then whispered, "Thanks."

Brandon smiled and hugged her, "You're welcome. But I have one question that I want you to answer-but only if you're comfortable with it."

Callie nodded, but before Brandon could speak, said, "You want to know why I want to stay in his class?"

Brandon nodded, obviously surprised that Callie spoke his question. Was she psychic? He thought.

Callie smiled, "No. I'm not psychic, Brandon. But I can't have him being suspicious. Trust me, it's for the best." Callie said to him and she kissed his cheek then ran into her room and started doing her homework, hoping Brandon would leave her alone.

Apparently Brandon got the message and made his way downstairs, getting his mind ready to answer the countless of questions from his mom's.

He walked downstairs and Lena was the first one to ask, "Is Callie okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. She's fine. Just needed to cry for a little bit. That's all." Brandon didn't want to invade Callie's privacy and he hoped his parents wouldn't pry.

Lena nodded, happy with that answer, but Stef had another one. "Did she, you know…?" Stef still couldn't say it.

Brandon shook his head, "No. It looked like it, but no." Brandon told her then went to the living room to watch some TV, waiting for his siblings to get home. He hoped Callie would be okay and was trying to piece together Callie's answer. _I can't have him suspicious. It's for the best. _What did that mean? He shook his head, hoping to enjoy the laughter that the TV show gave him.

Soon his siblings came home and he waved to them as they sat their backpacks and everything else on a bench in the hallway. "How was school, guys?" Stef asked them, smiling.

Mariana shrugged her shoulders, "It went okay. Nothing interesting. I'm going up in my room."

Jesus was next, "Good." Then went to play video games in his room.

Jude was the only one left, looking as innocent as ever. "Why wasn't Callie at school today?" He asked, really curious. "Is she okay?" He asked worried, not wanting anything to happen to his sister.

Lena eased his mind, "She's fine. She just wasn't feeling good and had a tough day; but I'm pretty sure she would love to see you." Lena hoped that her brother would get Callie's spirits up.

He smiled and raced up into her room and saw Callie reading a book on the bed, with her back against the wall. He ran up and hugged her. "Why weren't you at school today? Lena and Stef told me that you weren't feeling good. Are you okay?" Jude asked, curious.

Callie gave a huge smile, glad that Jude acted like nothing was wrong, "Yeah. Everything's just fine. How was your day? Did you get a lot of homework?" Callie asked, hoping to get his mind off everything.

Jude piped up, "We had to do a project in class today and my friend, Connor, was my partner and we finished the project early. We were applauded by the whole class." Jude exclaimed and Callie was honestly happy for her brother. Happy that even though things were looking dim for her, that everything was looking up for him. Because, to her, Jude was more important than _anything_ in this world. Even her own life.

Once Jude was done talking about school, he gave Callie a kiss and another big hug then left to go to his room, "Connor and I are going to talk on the phone. See ya!" Callie laughed and continued reading her book.

She didn't want to know what was going to happen tomorrow.

But for now she was going to enjoy hearing Jude's laughter, on the phone, and try to remember that life isn't that bad. And that it would get better.

But, boy, was she wrong.

What was she doing at a counseling center? He thought as he saw Callie hold hands with someone that he couldn't quite make out. Did she tell her family about what he did? Now, he was nervous. He prayed that Callie didn't tell because if she did. He would make sure that she would regret it.

But how would he find out?

* * *

He decided to follow her and see what she was doing and who she was talking to.

But, sadly, after following her for the rest of the day and seeing that she was in the house, doing nothing, he just sighed.

He was going to find out one way or the other.

And he had the perfect plan to find out.

He would just have to wait till tomorrow when Callie comes back.

And he would finally have his answer.

But even if she didn't tell, he will make sure that she will never, ever tell.

He drove off, his black Yukon fading into the distance.

_"Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."_

* * *

**So... did youu like adding his POV? Should I do it more often (I promise it'll be longer than this).? You tell me :) But anyways, I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Not much to say, but for all of you who are starting school (or are already in school), I hope you have a GREAT year filled with lots of memories.**

**Okay, until later.**

**Lauren.**

**btw: I also don't own "Clockwork Prince" by Cassandra Clare (the quote). I only own the book. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please. Please. Please. Don't hate me, but if you do, I understand. I'm so sorry about not updating this for like 3 weeks... i'm so sorry! *big, gigantic hug*. I'm very, very sorry. But life has gotten in the way and i've been really busy in school, but please still continue to read this story.**

**So if you forgot what happened on the last chapter here is a summary: They got evidence that someone raped Callie, but they don't have a sperm match. And then Callie went to the therapist and Mr. Hutchinson found out about it.**

**WARNING: This story will contain descriptions of self-harm, rape/sexual assault, depression, etc... so if that's something you don't want to read, then please don't. I don't mind, honestly. But in this chapter, it contains_ a graphic sexual assault scene so you can skip that if you want_, if that's not your bowl of soup :) I'll put astericks at where it starts.**

**And if you know anyone who is being raped, or if you were raped or sexually assaulted or anything or suffering from depression, self-harm, etc... I want you to know that it will get easier and that it is _not _your fault, but please feel free to call any of these 2 numbers:**

**National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 1-800.273.8255  
Rape/Sexual Assault Hotline: 1-800.656.4673**

**Thank you for reading and so, so sorry for the long update.**

* * *

This addiction is bringing her down  
This obsession is bringing her down  
She wants to fly away from this  
Fly away from this  
_She Cries Out_ by Kutless

It was the next day and as Callie was getting ready, Brandon came into her room, while she was brushing her hair and gave her a big hug, and said, "Are you sure you're alright to go to school?" Brandon asked her, worry evident in his face.

Callie hugged him back and then looked in his eyes and said, "I guess. I mean, I'm kinda worried. But it's all good, right? I mean, I can't be scared of him forever." Brandon thought about it for a minute and then nodded, taking Callie's hand and walking outside to the car.

Once they got there, Brandon gave Callie a hug before leaving for his first hour. Callie took a deep breath and then went into her first hour, making up all the work she missed because of therapy and all the drama going on in her life. Her first hour teacher gave her a couple of days to make up the missed work and would have to stay after school to make up some tests that she could do.

She went through the rest of her classes and when she got to Mr. Hutchinson's, she took a deep breath and entered in the room to see that she was one of the last ones there. She sat her backpack down at her desk and then went up to the teacher's desk and then said, "Hi, Mr. Hutchinson. I wasn't here yesterday, what homework did I miss?" She asked, acting like nothing was wrong.

He looked up from what he was doing and exclaimed, "Callie! I missed you! Where were you yesterday?" He asked, fake concern evident on his face.

Callie lied, "Sick." She didn't say anything else. The teacher looked at her suspiciously but just handed her some paper and some notes.

"This is due by next Thursday. If not, it will be considered a 0. I hope you understand. Now, go sit down, we're about to start class." He smiled at her and she sat down, getting ready to take notes and do the homework in her impossible math class.

Okay everyone, "I want you to do page 450 and do numbers 15 – 30 evens. Have a nice day!" He said to the class and when Callie got up calmly said, "Callie, can I speak to you for a minute?" She paused but turned around.

He said gently, "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk about your grade in here. You have a "D", care to tell me why?"

_It's because you're a horrible teacher, a horrible person that caused me so much pain in my life._

But she decided not to say that and instead said, "Because I really don't understand it. Plus, I've been sick often."

He smiled, "Well, then, I expect you to not be sick to my class and if so, e-mail me. I always love to contact my students." He said sincerely and Callie was thinking _yes you do._

Callie nodded, and then he got serious and added in a deadly voice, "Callie. I know you weren't sick. Where were you?" He asked her, demanding an answer.

Callie looked frozen but then quickly gained back her composure, "I was sick. You can even call my foster moms." Callie retorted back, crossing her arms.

He got up and just when she was about to leave, grabbed her arms in a tight grip that was almost numbing her. "Let go of me." She hissed through her teeth, struggling to get out of his grip.

He put out his leg and then kicked her in the back of her knee, causing her to buckle to the ground. "Don't talk back to me, Callie. You'll regret it. Now, I'll say it once again, where were you yesterday. Because I know you were _not_ sick." He said menacingly.

She said in a quiet voice, "How did you know? Were you watching me you sicko?" He kicked her in her knees again, causing her to give a small yelp of pain.

Before she could reply back, her phone rang with a text message. Before she could grab it, he stole it from her. "Oh… lookie. It's from Brandon. He wants to know if you made it to your next class alright. Now reply back yes and that you're staying after school for a test for another teacher, not me of course." He gave a charming smile, and then tossed her phone back to her.

She replied back, _yes. Made it to my next class. Thanks, Brandon! And BTW: Can you tell the moms that I'm going to stay after school to make up a test? Thanks! Xo._

She instantly got a reply back from Brandon, _Alright. It's not for Mr. Hutchinson is it?_

She replied back, _Nope. Mrs. Downing, my English teacher (; _she pressed send but felt guilty for lying to Brandon, to her foster family.

But it was for their own good.

She showed him the phone, "There you go. Check if you don't believe me."

He did and then scrolled through the messages then handed it back to her, satisfied, "Alright, Callie. I better see you after school today. 3:10 sharp." He then opened let her go and wrote her a note to her next class.

The rest of the classes went by fast for her, but mainly because she wasn't paying attention, too worried about a certain math teacher. After the last hour of the day, Brandon met her outside her classroom and then walked her to her English class, "The moms said its fine. Just call them when you want to be picked up. I'm going to go see a movie with Talya. Yeah, we're trying to be friends again." He smiled, talking about their break-up.

Callie thought about how she was going to get Brandon to really believe she was at her English class, so she went in and waved goodbye to Brandon.

She looked up, "Hi, Callie. What can I do for you?"

She walked up to her desk and then got out a piece of paper, "For this assignment, when you were saying we need a summary, what do you need a summary of? Is it more than one book? Sorry, I'm still a little bit dozy from being sick." She's glad she made up a perfect lie.

She smiled, "That's alright. I'm glad you ask, sometimes my directions can be confusing. What I want you to do is read those 3 articles I gave you and write a summary about them. It's due Monday, alright?"

She smiled and then wrote it down, "Thank you so much!" She grabbed her papers and then walked out of the classroom, making sure Brandon was nowhere to be found. When she was glad he wasn't there, she made her way to Mr. Hutchinson's room just on time.

She opened the door and he was their sitting on top of his desk, getting up and locking the door, putting on a sign, _Student(s) are taking a test. Please knock before opening. _"There we go. Now, no disruptions." He smiled and then went up into her face and grabbed her by the elbow and made her sit in his chair.

He still sat on top of his desk and then put his feet near her crotch area, "Now, tell me. Where were you yesterday? Hmm… be honest."

Callie thought about it for a second, then said, "I went out for ice-cream with my family, alright? We wanted to have a family day. I didn't want to tell anyone."

He pressed a little harder, causing her to wince, "That's not it. What else?"

She feigned innocence, "What else do you mean?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

He slapped her face, "You know. Someone saw you yesterday outside of a certain place… now what was it?" He demanded.

Callie sighed and gave in, "Okay. I went in for counseling."

"What for?" He released a little bit of pressure off her crotch area.

She sighed, looking sad, "Because my parents are making me go to it, saying I've been more emotional lately. Plus I've been… hurting myself." She admitted, hoping that showing weakness- sharing something personal- would make him believe her.

He looked at her suspiciously but since he didn't have any evidence to not believe her said, "Alright. And you've been hurting yourself? You're really that weak? Let me see." He grabbed her arms and pulled up her long sleeves revealing all of her scars.

Her self-inflicted, ugly scars.

He laughed, "Really? You're that weak for cutting? You should just go kill yourself. I can't believe you came to this, to cutting yourself. Your mom would be so disappointed in you, Callie. So disappointed. You know she told me that she expected you to take care of yourself, but you didn't do that, huh? Instead you're sitting there hurting yourself. Your mom would be so thwarted at you right now. Just go kill yourself, make your mom glad."

_You just contradicted yourself, _Callie thought, _you told me to take care of myself, but how is killing myself taking care of myself_?

And then it popped in to her head. It was taking care of herself. She wouldn't have to live with the pain and she could see her mom again.

But then she thought about Jude and how he would be heartbroken to see his sister die.

_He has the Foster's, they'll take care of him_ she thought as she really contemplated suicide.

It would be easier wouldn't it?

She got shaken out of her thoughts when she was kicked in the stomach, "Callie. Pay attention." He demanded and she did, staring straight into his cruel eyes.

He smiled then caressed her face, "Now, good. Now, Callie, You know, I've missed you. Not just for physical reasons, but for also emotional ones. When I was with you, I felt complete. I felt whole and I want, I _need_ to feel that again. So you're going to do what I say or I'll have Jude killed instantly. Actually, I'll set off a bomb at school or something, killing people. Do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of your brother or innocent people?"

She scoffed, "You're bluffing. You would kill Jude, but you wouldn't bomb the whole school, I know you. You don't want to do that, you don't have the guts in you to do that."

He kicked her in the stomach again, "Don't talk back to me, you understand? Now, do as I say." He pushed her back against the chair and then started taking off his clothes, Callie closed her eyes but whenever she did, he poked her in her eyes, opening them and making him stare at him.

He took off his underwear and then demanded Callie to touch it, reminding her of his promise. His evil promise. She touched it and then put it in her mouth, hating the taste.

His hands went into the top of her shirt then slid down onto her stomach, Callie cried while he was doing it and then he released his hand and went to the waistline of her shorts when her phone rang, signaling a text from Brandon.

He grabbed his phone and then texted back to his text: _Are you doing alright?_

He replied back for her, _Yeah. Almost finished with the test, harder than it looks! Xo._

He sat the phone down and then continued where he left off.

He reached her thighs and then started going into her underwear…

…and Callie closed her eyes, not wanting to remember any of it.

After a couple of minutes, Callie washed her mouth out with her water bottle and spit it in his pencil cup to which she got a hair pull, but it was worth it.

Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth was red and she was in immense pain. She buttoned her jeans and then texted her foster mom to pick her up. To which she replied, _Alright. Be there soon. Xo._

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then pushed her out of his classroom, "Go get cleaned up before your mom wonders about you. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill your brother." Callie nodded, going into the bathroom and washing her face off, putting make-up on the bruises.

Once she looked alright, Stef said she was there. She walked out to the car with a smile on her face, as if she just didn't get rape. "Hey, Callie. How did your test go? Was it easy?"

She smiled while buckling her seat-belt, "Yeah. It was a little harder than usual. Where's Brandon?"

She smiled, "At the theater with Talya. I'm glad they're working things out." They both smiled at each other and then drove back home.

To where her brother greeted her and jumped on her lap, "Hey, Callie! Was the test easy?"

She kissed his cheeks, hugging him a little too hard. "Callie. You're hugging me a little hard."

She dropped him, "Sorry, buddy. And, yeah, the test was pretty easy."

He smiled, "Good. I'm glad. I'm also glad you're feeling better!" He exclaimed, going to the living room and playing some kind of game system.

Callie smiled and then told Stef that she was going up in her room to do homework, to which she was. She was glad Mariana wasn't home and closed the door and got out a razor blade. She knew she shouldn't use it, but she was just so overwhelmed. But then she remembered what she did and then ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth for a good 5 minutes. She still couldn't get the salty taste off her mouth, but she couldn't brush any more or else her mouth would bleed.

She went back into her bedroom and sat on her bed, placing a towel under her and then taking off her shorts. She grabbed the shiny, silver blade and pressed it against the cool skin that was sore and bruised. She made a couple of strokes in different directions and then dabbed a paper towel on it, pressing down, to stop the bleeding. She pressed it against her thigh again, taking pleasure in the blood, the pain. She laughed at herself kind of, because it was ironic. She was using pain to get rid of pain. Only in this case, she could handle physical pain, not emotional.

The blood was running down her thigh and then she just watched the blood drain from her body. When she saw that blood, she didn't think of her thigh as something that was violated… but a place of peace, as weird as that may sound.

She placed a towel over her cut and then put a ton of pressure on it, making sure it stopped bleeding. She thought about doing it on her thighs because no one would check her thighs and no one would get suspicious.

She went into the bathroom, flushing her evidence down the toilet. She winced as she pulled up her pants to cover her thighs, but then went onto her bed to actually finish her homework.

And for the whole day, she acted like nothing was wrong.

When in reality, everything was wrong.

Every little thing.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so depressing, but I promise i'll get him get in trouble soon, like in the next couple of chapters... he will screw up ;) Anyways, i'm so sorry. And i'll update when I can. But I also have 3 stories going on at the moment, so please be considerate of that or even feel free to check them out (you don't have to, though)**

**Anyways. I'm so sorry and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Lauren.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. I honestly have no excuse except work. I know i've been neglecting my stories and I don't mean too, but life has been shit for me right now, and I just don't have the energy or the time to write 24/7. So i'm so sorry.**

**ANyways, please continue on with the story.**

**WARNING: deals with rape, abuse, self-harm, depression and has descriptions of them. Please be warned.**

**Alrighty.. on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah... Blah... Blah...**

* * *

She would change everything, everything, just ask her  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster  
She just needs someone to take her home  
_Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin_

Callie was ecstatic that it was the weekend. She really didn't want to face her math teacher ever again after his latest stunt. Even after taking 3 showers in a day (which her foster family thought was weird), she still felt violated, still felt disgusted. Not just at him but at herself. For letting him ever take advantage of her like that. But what else could she do? She didn't want her brother getting hurt.

She sighed but made her way out of bed, going to the bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had major bags under them, and her eyes were zoned out, focusing on nothing. It didn't surprise her, not really, after all, she didn't get rarely any sleep since the latest stunt by her math teacher. She sighed and splashed some water on her face, getting ready to face the day with a fake smile.

She got dressed and made her way downstairs (once she was sure she didn't look the she did a ton of drugs) and happily made her way down the stairs. She saw that her foster family was eating… lunch. She squished her face and then looked at the time: 12:30. She was shocked that she slept in so many hours, but it didn't surprise her, she just hoped that Lena or Stef wouldn't get mad at her.

To her relief, they weren't. They just smiled at her, "Hey, Callie. Why don't you sit down and have some pizza, huh?" Lena spoke to her and Callie sat down next to Brandon and grabbed a piece of pepperoni pizza.

She looked at it and slowly ate it, ignoring the stares her foster family gave her.

She checked her phone to see that she had no new messages and she sighed, why would she? It's not like she's popular or anything? She needed some time to gather her thoughts so she excused herself and went up into her room, locking it. Ignoring Mariana's pleas to let her in to get something.

Callie opened the door and Mariana grabbed some makeup and left, Callie sighed, locking the door and sitting on her bed. She just stared at the 4 blank walls and decided that she might as well do her homework. She got out her binder when a note fell out of it, a regular-sized notecard, and the writing was messy so it was barley readable, but she knew who the note was from. She apprehensively picked it up and read it.

It was from Mr. Hutchinson.

Dear, Callie. You will probably get this over the weekend, and if you don't, I'll just give it to you at school Monday (: Anyways, you're probably wondering why I took time out of my precious schedule." She scoffed at that but continued reading, Well because after our… session yesterday, I realized that you've gotten chubbier than before- and that's something I didn't like. I just hope you know that, that you're fat and ugly and no one will ever love you or use you, except me of course. Anyways, enjoy your precious weekend with your precious family; you never know, one day they could go missing. Every second counts.

Xoxo, Mr. H 3

She shredded the note and threw it in the trashcan; she didn't want to look at it anymore. Ever. She threw it away and tried to forget about it. And the last line, she hoped he meant it as an empty threat, one to make her go crazy. She sighed and then walked to the mirror.

She lifted up her shirt and then looked at her belly. In her opinion, she always thought of herself as skinny; she wore size 4 jeans, could wear an extra-small t-shirt (in teens- of course!), and all around, she didn't have a big belly hanging out.

But now, looking again, she saw something different… she saw a sad, broken girl with a big, fat belly. She looked at herself again and realized why no one liked her, and she wanted to change that.

She wanted to get skinnier so more guys could like her and then she would forget about Mr. Hutchinson, just what she wanted. She didn't know what she was going to do, but exercising pretty much all day seemed like a good place to start.

She changed into some running clothes, grabbed her ear buds and a fanny pack- one with money in it. She had her brown hair in a high ponytail. She smiled and then asked Lena, "Is it okay if I go for a run and get some ice-cream? I'll be back in around an hour or so." She hoped she would say yes.

Lena looked at her suspiciously but figured that it was good for Callie to get out of the house, she smiled, "Of course. Go on your run." She gently shoved her out the door and when she was out of the house's view, she put on a fleece sweatshirt. There, that should make me sweat a lot faster, she thought as she started to jog around the block.

A couple of times.

While she was listening to music- Pandora, actually- a song came on, one that she really liked. She listened to it and it gave her motivation to run even faster, to work harder.

She listened to "My Songs Know What you did in The Dark" by Fallout boy and she continued to run, until she could literally feel sweat running in lines on her back. She smiled, she was finally sweating, which means she was going to lose weight.

She then listened to a song that was slow- but it was so good. The artists voice was beautiful and perfection. She found a bench to sit down and listened to the song.

Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky

Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground

And they shatter all around, so open and exposed

I found strength in the struggle

Face to face with my trouble

When you're broken in a million little pieces

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believing in yourself

When you're broken

Little girl don't be so blue

I know what you're going through

Don't let it beat you up

Heaven knows that getting scars

Only makes you who you are

Only makes you who you are

No matter how much your heart is aching

There is beauty in the breaking

Yeah

She really listened to the songs and soaked in the words, and really getting the meaning, as if the artist came to her and was explaining the song to her, herself. She listened to it and really enjoyed it.

When you're broken in a million little pieces

And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore

Every tear falls down for a reason

Don't you stop believing in yourself

When you're broken

Better days are gonna find you once again

Every piece will find its place

…When you're broken

She didn't know that there were tears in her eyes until someone came up to her and asked her if she was okay, the sun was blazing down on her, making her get all light-headed. She looked up and forced a smile, "I'm fine, really. Just listened to a song and I got emotional."

The person- a young adult girl- smiled, "Alright. I get like that sometimes too. Enjoy the rest of your day!" She started jogging again, leaving Callie in her thoughts.

She looked at the time and decided to get back, when she stood up, she got really dizzy and felt like a feather, as if this whole world only weighed a pound. She swayed a little bit, but decided that it was from not drinking anything. She had to sit back down again and someone offered her a water bottle, saying that she "needed it". She gave her thanks and gulped the water down in a couple of seconds. She took a breath and then got up again.

She still felt light-headed, but it wasn't as bad anymore. She put her ear buds in and started jogging home, until her knees gave out on her, and she fell to the ground. Her hands barley catching her. She gasped for breath, and just panted for a little bit.

Since no one was around, she decided to walk the rest of the way home, running be damned she thought as she didn't want to pass out and have her foster family worry about her more than usual.

While she was walking, she thought about her life in general and how it came wrong and why someone up there hated her so much. What did I ever do? She questioned to herself as she had to take a break to take a deep breath, her body feeling like it was on fire and nothing –not even water- could quench it.

She then thought about it again as she started walking. She has done so many horrible things in her life, and some she wasn't proud of. Like, when she was 14, and ran away from her foster home, she lived with a prostitute for a couple of days, seeing her hand over the money to her pimp, which she didn't know what that was at the time.

She, for a second, thought it was cool that she came home with all that money, although she gave some of it away. She innocently asked the women and she had tears in her eyes, stroking her hair and looking at her with pleading eyes, "I have to or else he'll do bad things to me. Please, sweetheart. Go home and live a happy life- doing what I do isn't cool, alright? You're young. You have so much to live for. Please don't turn out like me." She bowed her head, giving her a kiss on the forehead and then exiting the room, leaving a teenage Callie to herself.

After researching it, she decided that it wasn't a cool job that her old mentor had, and then she thought about other things she has done wrong.

Like harming herself, picking fights with people, lying on someone to get them in legal trouble. She hated to get into trouble, but sometimes, it just happened, it's like something she has no control of some of the stuff she does- even though she knows she does. She sighed, obviously knowing her life was-is- confusing. 2 blocks from her house, she buckled on the ground again, panting for air. Her vision started having black spots in her vision, and then all of a sudden, with one last scream, she passed out.

When she woke up she smelt the harsh disinfectants and the cleanliness and she instantly knew she was in the hospital. She's been here so many times before. She opened her eyes to see the doctor flashing something in her eyes, making her eyes dilute. "Hi, Callie. I'm Doctor Jamie. Nice to meet you." She had a friendly smile with olive-colored skin, blue eyes, and long brunette hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail around her neck.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"

Callie tried to think back and after a little while she finally remembered. "Yeah. I was going for a run and I fainted, right?" She asked, hoping it was correct.

The doctor gave a sad smile, "Yeah." She looked around in the room and saw that none of her foster family wasn't there, she looked back at her and the doctor smiled. "They went to an appointment or something. They'll be back in 20 minutes or so." She then sat down on the bed, next to her legs and looked at her.

She sighed, "Callie, when a guy found you, he said you were running in 90 degree heat with a fleece sweater on. Want to tell me why?" She hoped Callie would answer, having a little thought in the back of her mind.

Callie shook her head, wanting to get mad at this person. She didn't know who she was! She barley even knew her, so why should she ask questions? She wanted to yell, to scream, to shout at this person.

But all that came out –to her disappointment- was just a shake of the head.

The doctor gave a small frown, "They usually said when you go out on a run you wear a tank-top. Why were you wearing a sweater? Was it to make you sweat more so you could lose weight?" She asked, probably knowing that it was the answer.

Callie's silence gave the answer the doctor needed, and then after what felt like an eternity, Callie spoke. "How did you know?"

The doctor smiled, "I was around your age, 16, and I hated how I looked; I compared myself to other models, other people, and I started judging myself, hating myself. I looked in the mirror and saw a pig; a pig, fat, ugly pig. I starved myself, I would run in 100 degree weather with a sweater to lose more weight. Luckily, my parents got to me and got me the help I needed. Sweetie, don't do this to yourself. Please. It's not worth it." She caressed her cheek.

Callie nodded, not really taking her words to heart but defiantly thinking about what she said.

The doctor gave her a smile and then said, "When your parents get back, ring the bell. I'll come here and talk about when you should get released." She then added to Callie's silent question, "No. I will not tell them about the sweater, but I'm pretty sure they already know. So be prepared to ask questions. And if you need anything, anything at all, just page me or one of the nurses." She smiled and walked out of the door, her patient really making an impression on her.

Callie just collapsed in the bed, taking in all this new information and memories.

She decided to fall asleep again, getting lost in her thoughts, dreams, and nightmares.

She woke up to someone smiling down at her, and she was glad for this weekend turning out like this, more than likely, she wouldn't have to go to school on Monday and now she was thinking about how she hasn't thought about Mr. Hutchinson or what she did to her. It seemed like she focused on one problem, the other one temporarily went away.

She liked that.

Brandon was the first to greet her with a big smile and an awkward hug. "Callie, I'm so glad you're okay. You get to go home tomorrow." He exclaimed, taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it.

Callie gave a small smile, ready to face the rest of her family and the concerns and responses she would get.

To her surprise, she didn't get any. Only warm hugs and greetings. "Wow, Callie. The doctor said you didn't get enough water and that's why you passed out. Next time you want to run, make sure you bring a water bottle next time. I'll buy you one." Lena smiled and Callie wondered how they didn't see her in the sweater.

Callie gave a fake smile, "Alright. I'll hold you to that."

Stef joked back, "I know you will. So because I know the food here sucks, I got you a sub: a BLT, you want it?" She pulled out a bag and Callie observed the little sandwich.

It was only like 500 calories but she felt disgusted eating it, but wanted to give Lena and Stef a sense of security, knowing that she was okay.

She swallowed the piece of food, greedily sucking in all of it.

Totally forgetting about her new rule, knowing that she needed the food.

Until a couple hours later, she regretted it. Feeling sickened at herself, she made herself throw up into a puke bag and throwing it in the trashcan.

The nurse came in, checking her vitals and telling her that everything was fine and that she should go home tomorrow.

She gave a forced smile, finally thinking about him and her life.

But also thinking about her new foster family that she has found, someone who loves and respects her. Something she never had after her mother died.

She was conflicted as to which one she should focus more on. The positive or the negative?

She groaned, knowing it was too much for her.

She passed out on the hospital bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sticking with this through this story! Love you all 3 and i'm always here if you need to talk.**

**I feel like i'm torturing Callie too much... do you think this is true? Do you think I need to start making Callie's life happier? I really don't know, only knoiwng that this story will get a happy ending or not, depending how you think of it ;)**

**And my other story chapters will be up in a couple of days!  
**

**Adios amigas.**

**Lauren.**


End file.
